Chibi
by BlueWolf0248
Summary: On a mission for Pein, both Zetsu's stumble across something they have never seen before. In a spur of the moment decision, they decide to take their discovery with them. How will this decision end up affecting the Akatsuki, or better yet, the entire Shinobi world? FYI- the Akatsuki are still criminals but aren't the bad guys, tobi/obito is good, and the characters may seem very OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! As you guessed, this is my new account. Thanks for reading, and I apologize if this confused anyone. Here are chapters 1 thru 9 and hopefully chapter 10 will be published soon:) Sorry it's so long all at once, it'll go back to one chapter at a time...**

Thanks! Please know I own no one but Chibi!

Enjoy...

Chapter 1

Both Zetsu looked down at the little girl who was pressed as far back against the grimy wall of the prison cell as she could.

"What are we waiting for, let's just eat her, you know the orders." Black Zetsu hissed. White Zetsu shook his head, "No, she's strange, she doesn't smell like food. She smells funny. Don't you smell it too?" he questioned his other half.

Black Zetsu growled, not wanting to admit he'd been feeling the same way. "Well, then what do you suggest we do?" he asked.

White Zetsu shrugged, "I don't know, just leave her? Orochimaru's bound to come back, we were really ordered to kill everyone here because they were bloodthirsty and insane. She doesn't seem to be, so leave her?" he suggested.

Both Zetsu turned to the girl when she whimpered. Her body was shaking violently.

"Girl? What is wrong?" White Zetsu wondered curiously.

"Noo, no, nonono." the girl whimpered hoarsely.

"Well, I suppose we don't have to eat her, even though it seems a waste." White Zetsu said as he pulled out a kunai and approached the prisoner.

Before he could deliver the blow she spasmed. He stepped back quickly and watched in curiosity. Black fur rippled across her back and her nails curved into claws.

the child whimpered, pitiful and pain filled sounds, as her back arched violently.

Both Zetsu heard a loud cracking before she cried out in pain. Fresh blood stained the steel manacles around her wrists, before the change suddenly stopped and slowly reversed. She lay on the ground gasping from pain and exhaustion.

Both Zetsu studied the being in front of them in fascination. Her already loose and torn clothes had been nearly ripped off, leaving her virtually unclothed. White Zetsu noticed an unusual mark on her shoulder. Black Zetsu, however, was more curious about the black canine tail curled around her waist limply.

"What type of curse mark is this?" White Zetsu wondered aloud, deeming it safe to approach the girl again.

"Use caution, we don't know how mentally stable she is right now." Black Zetsu warned.

"I know, but I'm just so curious. Aren't you?" His white half replied.

He leaned over her a bit to examine her neck and the curse mark on it. He was distracted, however, when something black and furry twitched from the top of her head.

"Ohh, Zetsi, look. She has ears!" He announced excitedly.

"You idiot, of course she has ears, everyone does." Black Zetsu said in exasperation.

"No! They're black and furry!" White Zetsu said, staring at them in fascination. His hand twitched, wanting to feel if they were real.

Black Zetsu blinked and approached his half, squatting down, he realized he was right. She did have unusual ears.

"So, dog ears and a tail. What in the world are you?" He wondered, looking down at her.

"A tail? Where?" White Zetsu asked, excited.

He sweatdropped and hit him over the head.

"Ouch! Why'd you do that?" White Zetsu whined, holding his head.

"Stupid, where do you think a tail would be?" He snapped.

Both were distracted when the girl whimpered slightly. Looking down, they noticed she'd either fallen asleep or lost consciousness and was shivering violently.

"Let's take her with, let Leader decide what to do with her." White Zetsu said suddenly, looking up at his twin.

Black Zetsu was silent for a moment or so before, "Fine, but you're carrying her." he said, turning and leaving the cell.

"Hey, wait for me!" white Zetsu cried, picking up the girl and turning to run after the other. That was cut short when he was jerked back onto the ground, the girl was conscious and screaming in pain, her wrists bleeding even worse than before.

"Oops, I forgot about the cuffs. Sorry." he said, feeling sheepish as he grasped the chain itself and pulled hard, pulling it out of the wall. the chain links pooled to the ground leaving just the manacles on her wrists.

"We'll get those off later, we need to catch up to Zetsi, he left us behind. So mean." he whined, shifting the girl until he held her comfortably. "Hey, relax, it's going to be hard carrying you if you're so tense." he said, noticing her tense up.

No response, not even a glance up at him. Shrugging, he began to run to try and catch up to his other half. When he finally caught up they stood outside the hideout and watched the flames crawl towards the sky, as Orochimaru's base burned.

Black Zetsu glanced down and sweat dropped. "Why is she bleeding so badly?" he asked. White Zetsu looked embarrassed. "I forgot she was chained to the wall and tried to leave the room while she was still attached. It didn't work." he mumbled. He yelped when he was hit over the head once again.

"Stupid, it's lucky we are so close to the base. At this rate, she will bleed to death before we get there," Black Zetsu reprimanded.

"I know! It was an accident, you don't have to be so mean you know." he pouted, feeling hurt.

"Honestly, you're worse than Tobi sometimes." he said, sighing at his white half's antics.

"You're so mean, I hate you! Just leave me alone, I don't want to see you ever again."White Zetsu cried as tears filled his eyes. He took off down the path, leaving the other behind.

Black Zetsu sighed, feeling guilt stab him. He honestly hadn't meant to hurt his twin's feelings. Sometimes he was just so damn childish though, it was difficult to not become irritated at him.

He took off after him, quickly catching up to him. "Don't take off like that, it's annoying." he growled. The other glared at him angrily. "Go away! I can take care of myself, you're not in charge of me." he snapped before turning away and speeding up.

"Damn it! Wait up!" Black Zetsu called, trying to catch up. He knew it was hopeless though, while he was stronger and more ruthless than his twin, the other had speed and endurance on his side. When he needed to he could run at this speed for several days.

"I hate him, he's so mean!" White Zetsu said, tears in his eyes. He was not worse than Tobi! He looked down when something tugged on his cloak. The girl looked up at him with unfocused eyes. She dropped her gaze after a moment and cuddled closer instead, burying her face in his chest. He felt worry when he took in how pale she was, and how hard she was breathing. Her wrists had yet to stop bleeding.

"Hang in there chibi, we're almost back, then Kakuzu can help you." he murmured, pushing himself even faster.

Black Zetsu ran as hard as he was able, all through the night, hoping he wasn't going to stumble across the mangled body of his twin. Finally, just as the sun began to rise, he caught a glimpse of his twin in the distance, in front of the entrance to the base. Relief flooded him and he sped up. He reached the stone wall as it closed. Cursing he pulsed his chakra into the door and waited impatiently for it to open, darting inside as soon as it opened enough for him to slip in. He saw his twin dart around the corner at the end of the hall. Moments later his voice echoed through the base as he yelled for Kakuzu.

Chapter 2

Kakuzu was relaxing for once in his room. The bills were all paid, the organization was actually ahead in money for once, and his high strung, idiotic partner was sound asleep on the bed next to the one he was laying on.

"Kakuzu! I need your help!" he jumped when White Zetsu's voice rang through the air loudly. He debated ignoring him, not wanting to move, but when Zetsu yelled again, sounding panicky, he sighed heavily and swung his legs over and stood up.

"Kakuzu? Wha's goin on? Is that Zetsu?" Hidan mumbled sleepily from his bed. Magenta eyes looked at him sleepily.

"Yeah, he seems pretty worried, I'm going to go see what he wants, go back to sleep." he answered softly.

Hidan yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. he stood up and stretched, "Nah, I'll come with. Never heard Zetsu sound so worried before, must be a big deal." he said, stumbling a little as he tried to wake up.

Kakuzu walked past Hidan, running his hand through the albino's hair once in a rare show of affection. "Come on" he said.

Both males exited their rooms and started down the hall, following Zetsu's chakra signature. They met up with Black Zetsu who looked stressed and frazzled.

"What's up?" Hidan greeted the male casually.

"Damn brat, running off without me like that." Said male mumbled to himself, ignoring Hidan.

"Zetsu ran off? Why?" Kakuzu asked, feeling surprised.

"Weird, he follows you everywhere, dude adores you." Hidan echoed, feeling just as surprised.

"During our mission, we were supposed to destroy one of Orochimaru's bases. We found a child in one of the cells who was different from any we've seen before. He wanted to keep her, but she's severely injured. Last I saw before he got mad at me, she was in danger of bleeding to death."

Kakuzu was silent. He was in shock. It was a known fact that the twins were cannibals, so why was the human alive? Even if she was unusual by some chance, the blood should have made them hungry enough to not care.

"What the hell?" Hidan said aloud. "When has that ever stopped you two before? I thought you ate humans?" he questioned.

"It is difficult to explain, you'll see when you see her." He answered.

"Kakuzu! You have to heal her, she's going to die if you don't." White Zetsu cried as he came around the corner running.

Kakuzu used his threads to stop the young male from running into them.

"Slow down Zetsu, tell me what's wrong." he said.

"Holy shit." Hidan murmured, staring at the figure in fascination.

Kakuzu's eyes widened as he realized what black Zetsu had meant. He pushed her strange appearance to the back of his mind when he saw how badly she was bleeding though.

"Nevermind, put her on the bed in the infirmary." Kakuzu said, turning and entering the room quickly.

The white male obeyed and stepped back, watching with anxious eyes.

Kakuzu started examining her. Noticing the steel cuffs around her mangled wrists he winced knowing what he was going to have to do.

"Hidan, Black, hold her down. I have to get these cuffs off, or else the bleeding isn't going to stop." he said, gesturing to them.

They nodded and grabbed her arms, pinning them down.

"Don't let her move her arms, this is going to be unpleasant." kakuzu warned as his one hand turned black. He grasped the manacle and began twisting it, trying to break the steel.

the girl gained consciousness and began screaming in agony, writhing desperately to try and get away.

"What in the world is going on in here?" Sasori's voice came from the doorway. Kakuzu glanced up briefly to see Sasori and Deidara standing in the doorway.

"Get in here and help, I need to get these damn things off." Kakuzu ordered, gritting his teeth as he continued twisting, trying to ignore the agonized screams from the child.

"Zetsu, leave the room." Black Zetsu ordered suddenly, upon seeing his other half trembling violently.

He shook his head, but flinched again as more blood stained the once white sheets under her small shaking body.

"What do you want us to do?" Sasori questioned, entering the room, Deidara right behind him.

"Help us hold her down!" Hidan growled, straining to keep the writhing girl's arm pinned to the bed. Black Zetsu having the same struggle.

Sasori and Deidara nodded, each grabbing an arm and assisting in pinning it down.

"Are they almost off? She can't take much more blood loss." Black Zetsu hissed through gritted teeth.

"No! What the hell happened to her? They've cut into her bones, the skin has started healing over the things!" Kakuzu snarled.

"What is going on here?" A male's voice asked from the doorway.

Kakuzu, if he'd had the time or energy would have rolled his eyes at the deja vu, but instead glanced up to see Pein and Konan standing in the doorway, looking at the members standing around the bed in confusion.

"Zetsu, go with Pein and Konan and explain the mission." Black Zetsu ordered.

White Zetsu shook his head violently, but his wide eyes and shaking betrayed his distress.

Seeing this, Pein nodded to Konan and left the doorway, trusting his friend to get Zetsu to leave. Konan started towards the white male, and upon reaching his side, she placed a hand on his arm gently. He jerked and looked at her, eyes wide and frightened. She couldn't stop herself from cringing at his actions. A pain filled scream rang out from the figure on the bed and Zetsu flinched again.

"Come on, let's go meet with Pein, ok?" she said softly, tugging gently to try and lead him away from the traumatizing scene.

"No, I have to stay. What if she dies? I don't want someone dying alone ever again." he said frantically, struggling against her grip.

"Zet, she isn't going to die, we're all here to help her. This isn't like that place. We can save her, just trust us. Please." Black Zetsu said to his twin, abandoning his normal facade and looking at him pleadingly.

He looked at him, conflict and fear on his face, before slowly nodding and allowing Konan to pull him to the door.

"Promise?" he whispered before the door closed.

"I promise, little brother." Black Zetsu said softly.

"We'll save her," Kakuzu said quietly, finally understanding the other Zetsu's distress. Black Zetsu nodded, trusting the older male.

It had been several hours and White Zetsu had finally fallen asleep on the couch in Pein's office. Konan was sitting in a chair next to him, watching him with concern. Pein was pacing, his eyes dark with anger. He stopped and hit the wall with his fist. Konan looked up, startled.

"Pein? What's the matter?" she asked quietly.

He sighed, brushing his hair from his eyes. "Damn Orochimaru, how could he do this?" he said, anger in his voice. He walked over to stand beside Konan, looking down at the exhausted teenager on his couch. "I created this organization to save people from people like him. And yet, I still made them go to a place where some of their worst memories are. What type of leader am I?" he said, sounding disgusted with himself.

"The very best, don't ever doubt that." Konan told him softly, but sternly.

He turned away and walked back to his desk, "It doesn't feel that way." he admitted.

Before Konan could answer there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he called.

The door opened and Kakuzu, Black Zetsu, Sasori, Hidan, and Deidara all walked in looking exhausted but triumphant.

"She's going to be ok, I finally got them off and stopped the bleeding." Kakuzu said.

Konan and Pein slumped a little in relief. Black Zetsu, upon seeing his twin on the couch, frowned and walked over. Gently brushing his hair back he shook him a little.

"Zet, wake up." he murmured gently, watching as gold eyes flickered before opening slowly.

"Zetsi? Is she ok?" he asked, still half asleep.

"Yeah, it's me. Don't worry, she's going to be fine, she's sleeping right now." he told him, feeling his heart warm when his eyes widened and a smile spread across his face.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The white twin cheered, throwing his arms around him and hugging him tightly. He hugged him back, to relieved to feel embarrassed at the public display of affection.

"Better say thanks to Kakuzu, he's the one who really saved her." he said, patting him on the head.

Zetsu bounded up and threw his arms around the scarred male. Hidan and Deidara laughed while Sasori smirked in amusement. Pein just shook his head while konan watched smiling. They all knew how fond the large male was of physical contact. They also knew he'd never do anything to purposely hurt the teen, so he was pretty much stuck.

Kakuzu glared at them before patting him on the head awkwardly. "It's fine, please let go?" he said.

Zetsu did so and looked up at him hopefully. "Can I see her?" he asked.

Kakuzu shook his head, "Give it a day or so, let her rest. I need some sleep too." he said apologetically.

Zetsu looked disappointed but nodded.

"Everyone take the next few days off, you deserve it." Pein ordered and the group nodded thankfully before heading to their rooms.

chapter 3

The first time I awoke, I was in a room I'd never seen before, but my clothes had been changed and, glancing down I realized the cuffs had been taken off and my arms were bandaged. I wasn't tied down either for the first time in as long as I could remember. Looking around the room, I realized I was alone. I started to sit up when dizziness swept through me and my stomach twisted. I curled over the side of the bed and threw up. Once i started, it was as though I couldn't stop. Over the sounds of my dry heaving and gasping, I heard the door open and a female gasp before I felt a pair of cool, gentle hands brush my hair from my sweaty face, holding it back.

(Konan's view)

I walked back to the infirmary where i'd been going for the past three days. The girl still hadn't woken up, and it was beginning to worry Kakuzu, which worried everyone. I pushed the door open to see said girl in the middle of being violently sick over the side of the bed. I hurried over and quickly pulled her hair out of the way. My hand brushed her forehead briefly and i frowned. She was burning up. Using my ring I contacted Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu, you better get down to the infirmary, she woke up, but is burning up with a fever and vomiting." I said, worry in my tone. He responded instantly saying he was on his way.

A few minutes later he and Hidan entered the room. Kakuzu took one look at the pale girl I was supporting as she repeatedly dry heaved into a bucket i'd gotten, and began an examination. The girl struggled weakly to get away from him, but was so weak she could hardly lift her head.

"I think she's got an infection from the cuffs, and is severely underweight as well as dehydrated." Kakuzu said, straightening and walking to the cupboard to pull out a few things.

"Is she going to be ok?" i asked in concern, gently petting her thick black hair absentmindedly.

"I think so, I know how to heal infections, so if I can get that under control, her fever should go down. She really needs to get some food and water in her. Her body isn't strong enough to fight the sickness, that's probably why she's getting sick. Her body's trying to rid itself of the infection any way it can." he said, coming over with a few small bags of supplies as he set up an IV.

"For now, i'll just get some fluids in her, hopefully that'll help." he continued as he finished setting up the IV, inserting the needle into the girl's small arm.

(no one's view)

Over the next few days her condition improved greatly, her fever finally breaking on the third day. Kakuzu, Konan, and White Zetsu rotated on visiting her the most, but everyone was anxious for her to finally awaken.

Konan rubbed her eyes tiredly, and looked up as Pein entered the room. He walked over and looked at the unknown stranger who was still unconscious. He looked back at Konan, who looked dead on her feet.

"Go get some sleep Konan. She's alright, her fever is completely gone. You being here isn't going to make her wake up any faster." he said gently to his friend.

"What if she gets sick again? I need to be here if that happens." Konan said, shaking her head stubbornly.

"Konan, you're exhausted. Either listen to me as your friend, or I'll order you as your leader. I'm not going to let you push yourself until you become ill." Pein said, tone becoming a bit harder.

Konan sighed, but knew better than to argue, so she got up and started towards the door. She stuck her tongue out at Pein as she passed him and he rolled his eyes. Following the blue haired female out, he glanced back once before gently shutting the door.

(OC's view)

When I awoke again, i was in the same room as last time, but my clothes had been changed once again, and my wrists had been rebandaged. I looked around, realizing that there was no one in the room with me once again. I frowned as blurry memories filled my mind. Gentle, cool hands holding back my hair, a soft, concerned voice comforting me, and a gruff voice as well.

After a few seconds I sat up and carefully swung my legs over the edge of the hospital bed. Standing, I waited for the lightheadedness to pass before slowly making my way to the closed door.

Twisting the knob I opened it and stuck my head out cautiously. Not seeing anyone I exited the room. My ears twitched at the silence, and my tail twisted anxiously. My canine instincts were screaming danger.

"What in the world are you doing up!?" someone asked from behind me.

I shrieked in surprise and jumped. Whirling around, I saw a very beautiful lady. Now that I was calm, i could actually notice what she looked like. I studied her for a moment before recognizing the blue hair and amber eyes. It was the lady from before! She was watching me, waiting patiently for a response.

"U-uh, don no, whe mi," I said, stumbling over the words.

"You should be resting, you have very little chakra, your body heals much slower than ours does." she answered gently.

"No! don wan ta!" I snapped in irritation.

Just then my stomach growled, loudly. I blushed and looked down in embarrassment.

She laughed, "Are you hungry?" she asked, smiling kindly at me. I shook my head, "Nooo, nah hunray." I said, struggling to remember what to say, yet the words still not coming out right.

"I'll tell you what, let's get some food in you, a shower, and some new clothes. Then we'll go talk to Leader-sama. Maybe he'll know who you are little one, or where you're from." the pretty lady said kindly, smiling gently at me.

I thought about it, a shower would be awesome. My stomach growled again at that moment, making up my mind.

"O-key," I said, looking up at her shyly.

She smiled and held out a hand, i stared at it for a moment before looking up at her questioningly.

"Wha?' I asked.

"Take my hand," she answered.

" Whey?" I asked, feeling confused.

"I don't know, I guess I just did it without thinking. i was going to take you to my room so you could shower." she said, seeming a bit puzzled herself.

I thought about that for a moment then smiled at her shyly. I reached up and took her hand. It closed around my smaller one gently. Walking close together she pointed out different rooms.

"So, what's your name chibi?" the blue haired lady, who I now knew was named Konan, asked me.

" Memry." i told her, then "wha's chibi?" I asked after a moment.

"Technically it means baby, or little one." she answered.

"I not baby," I pouted a little, thinking she was making fun of me.

"I know, it's an endearment." she said, amused.

I looked up at her, "Wha's dearmet?" I wondered.

" Endearment,it's something you call someone instead of their name, like a nickname, but affectionate." she explained. She asked, "How old are you anyways?"

"Umm, seven think?" I said, stopping and thinking about it hard.

"You don't know for sure?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"momma and dadday die, alone now." i told her. I looked down, feeling sad. I knew that, because that was the last day my parents had been alive.

Konan noticed the sadness fill the eyes of the child by her side and decided to drop the topic for now. She'd have to warn the guys to not bring it up as well.

"Ok, here's my room." Konan said, opening the door.

Once inside she went straight to the closet. Pulling an old chest out she opened it and began digging through it. "It's a good thing i kept some of my clothes from when I was a child. I think they might fit you." she said, pulling out a faded and worn shirt, black capris and sandals. Getting up she grabbed a towel and ushered the girl into the bathroom.

"There's shampoo and body wash inside, you'll have to wear your same undergarments for the moment until we can get you some new clothes." she said.

I nodded, 'O-kay" I said. She smiled and left the room.

Quickly stripping I stepped into the shower. Sighing happily at the warm water I started cleaning myself until I saw the water was nearly black. I must have been filthy. I ended up lathering and washing my hair four times and it was still dirty. Konan knocked on the door.

"Everything ok?" she called.

"Nooo! Haiye dirty!" i wailed, tears prickling the corners of my eyes.

"May i come in?" she asked.

"uh-huh," I sniffled.

The door opened and she stepped in. Looking at my hair her eyes widened a bit before she smiled.

"Come on, I know why your hair seems so dirty. But you need a bath to clean it, and i need to go get a few supplies." She said before turning the water off.

I shivered at the cold air and she handed me the towel. Wrapping myself in it I followed her into the bedroom. She grabbed a strange looking shampoo, several towels, and a bathrobe, which she handed to me. She then grabbed a bag, dumped everything in, and put it on. By then I'd managed to put the robe on, but it was way too big. She laughed at my disgruntled expression before kneeling and tying it tightly then picking me up. I yelped in surprise and clung to her neck.

"Wha ya do?" I asked.

"I'll carry you, we'll get there faster, and I don't want you tripping." she explained, opening the door.

We were in a different room a few minutes later. Setting me down, she locked the door and I looked around in awe. It was an underground hot springs that had been made into a series of pools for bathing. Konan nudged me gently towards a small pool on the edge. Once i was in, she pulled out the weird shampoo and squeezed a large amount into her hand. She then began scrubbing my hair gently. i closed my eyes tightly and scrunched my nose at the smell.

"It stinky" I complained. She laughed.

"I know, bear with it a little longer." she said.

"cleanny now?" I asked, a few minutes later.

"Yep, the dye is coming out, just a few more times." she responded.

"Dye? Wha dat?" I asked, confused.

"You know, your hair was dyed?" konan said, sounding surprised.

"Uh,uh." I said stubbornly, shaking my head.

"Well, your hair was black when you came here and now it looks closer to grey." konan said.

She stopped scrubbing. "Ok, dunk your head underwater for a bit, until the suds are gone. Then I'll do it again."

I silently obeyed. Thirty minutes later and another bottle of shampoo and my hair was finally clean. It was also silver. My ears were silver with flecks of gold and grey. I was currently dressed and staring at myself in Konan's mirror in awe and shock, while she brushed my long, mid back length hair. My tail, also silver and speckled, curled around my waist and i played with it absentmindedly.

"Alright chibi, I'm finished. We need to go see Leader, ok?" Konan said as she put my hair into a loose ponytail.

I gulped and shook my head. I looked up when she put a hand on my head.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked.

"scared, don wanna be lone more" i said, whimpering a little in fear at the last part.

She pulled me into a hug, "That won't happen. i'll make sure you get to stay, besides the other members want to meet you too. They'll be mad if Leader sends you away without getting to meet you now that you're not hurt so bad." she said comfortingly.

I took a deep breath and nodded. She smiled and stood up, taking my hand again. As we exited the room i clung to it tightly, shaking from fear and apprehension. All too soon we stopped in front of a large wooden door and Konan knocked.

"You may come in," A male called from inside.

She opened the door and gently tugged me forward, I stumbled a little, having frozen once the door started to open. We went through and the door closed behind us. I let go of Konan's hand in favor of clinging to the back of her shirt, hiding from whoever was in the room. I was so scared I was nearly in tears.

"konan, I didn't expect you already. i thought you were watching the child?" the unseen man asked, sounding surprised.

"She's awake, I bathed and fed her and came here." Konan responded.

"Where is she?" he asked, looking around. I pressed further into Konan's back.

"She's hiding behind me," Konan said, sounding a little amused.

"Come on little one, it's alright." she said to me, gently tugging on my hands to pull me from behind her.

I stood beside her, looking down, stiff and shaking. I started when someone knelt down in front of me and instinctively tried to back away, running into Konan.

"Why's she so scared of me?" Pein asked, looking up at Konan in confusion.

"I don't know, she wasn't like this around me." konan replied, looking down at the little girl sadly.

Pein reached out and gently grasped the girl's chin, making her look at him. She looked at him with wide, frightened eyes. He sighed, feeling guilty for some reason.

"What's your name?" he asked gently.

"M-memry" she stuttered. He frowned a bit at her unusual way of talking. He glanced up at konan with an eyebrow raised.

"she can't talk well." Konan mouthed back to him and his eyes widened a little in surprise.

He blinked, even more surprised when a pair of small hands suddenly ran through his hair. He looked down to see the girl studying his hair with fascinated eyes. Her ears were pricked, and her tail waved in excitement.

"Oange!" she said excitedly, still studying it. She glanced down to meet his eyes and her eyes widened further, and her tail began to wag in utter excitement.

"Konah! Look, puple eye!" she said, looking thrilled as she pointed at Pein's eyes, which had widened considerably. She was so excited she clasped her hands on his cheeks and tugged him closer, bending down so she could look at his eyes more closely.

Pein looked up at Konan helplessly, hoping for some help. But she was too busy laughing at his predicament to be any use so he gently grasped the child's hands and tugged them from his face.

"Who you?" she asked him, peering at him innocently.

"I am the leader of this organization, you may call me Pein, or leader." he answered, standing and trying to salvage a bit of his tattered dignity.

"O-key, Pei!" she said, smiling up at him happily.

Beside him, konan nearly collapsed from laughter. He shot her a nasty look before addressing the girl.

"No, my name is Pein." he corrected gently.

The little girl nodded, "Uh- huh, Pei!" she chirped happily.

Pein just sighed, giving up. "Where are you from, Memory?" he asked, trying to get the little girl to focus on him.

She stopped swaying and looked at him with sad eyes. "Don know. No place no more, all gone, no one lef." she said softly, looking like she was about to cry.

"It's okay, don't cry, ok? You can stay here, if you want too?" He said hurriedly, trying to prevent a waterworks display.

"Can? Promise?" the little girl asked, looking up at him hopefully. He nodded, and she beamed up at him.

He was caught off guard when she suddenly leapt at him. He caught her instinctively and she wrapped her arms around his neck, cuddling into him. He looked at the back of her head, before looking at Konan, silently begging for help. She just smirked at him. He glowered at her murderously before awkwardly patting the child on the back.

Just then the door flew open without warning, and White Zetsu rushed in, looking worried.

"Leader! She isn't in the room anymore, she's lost! We need to…" He cried, before trailing off, taking in the sight of their great and feared leader being snuggled to death by a small child.

"S-sorry Zetsu. She woke up, and Pein said he wanted to see her first thing." Konan choked out, laughing once again at his expression.

"But what is she doing?" he asked, sounding completely bewildered.

"Pein told her she could stay. She's busy showing her affection." konan replied, still looking utterly amused.

"Oh," he managed.

Chapter 4

"Pei, down! Please?" the little girl asked suddenly, tugging on the man's orange hair. He glanced down at her then set her down gently. She ran over to stand in front of White Zetsu, studying him intently. He stared back at her, nervous at how she would respond to him.

She suddenly grinned up at him, "Know you! You nice! Help me!" she exclaimed excitedly, pointing at him.

"That's right, I carried you out of the base and brought you here." he answered, smiling back at her hesitantly. She stepped closer and raised her arms to him. He looked at her, bewildered, before looking at Konan.

"Up! Up, up,up, UP!" she chanted, stamping her foot impatiently. Startled, Zetsu obeyed, picking her up and holding her awkwardly. She didn't seem to mind as she leaned forward a little to wrap her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Tank you," she mumbled, voice muffled by his cloak. Zetsu smiled a little before hugging her back.

"You're welcome little one." he said.

She giggled and started playing with his hair. "You haf geen haiya, know dat?" she asked, patting it down over his eyes. He chuckled, "I know," he answered, amused.

Pein sighed, "I don't know what it is with her and hair. She was fascinated by mine as well." he stated, watching the two interact with exasperated amusement.

Everyone in the room was startled when a loud growl sudden sounded. They looked at Memory who looked distressed and embarrassed.

"Konah! I hungwy!" she whined, struggling to get down.

Not wanting to drop her, he set her down gently and she ran to stand in front of Konan, looking up at her pleadingly.

Konan giggled at the little girl's cute pout before ruffling her hair. "Ok Chibi, let's go get some food for you." she said, smiling at her.

"Kay!" she said happily, grabbing Konan's hand and tugging her towards the door eagerly. She stopped, however, before she reached the door and turned back to Zetsu and Pein.

"You come too?" she asked, her head cocking to the side. Konan resisted the urge to squeal, with her ears and tail, she was just way too adorable.

Both males shook their heads, so she turned around and grabbed Konan's hand again.

"Come on, go,go,go!" she cried impatiently.

Stifling her urge to laugh, Konan allowed herself to be pulled through the door and into the hall, making sure to shut the door behind her.

"Chibi! Slow down honey! Do you even know where the kitchen is?" konan asked a few minutes later, laughing. Memory instantly stopped.

"Umm, no?" she said, looking sheepish.

"Well, we're going the wrong way. The kitchen was a few halls back." Konan said.

"Oops?" she said, looking up at Konan.

"It's ok, let's go." she said, taking the lead this time.

"Konah! I wanna has a panake, and, and, hotdog, maccheezer, and juice, and, and, umm.." the little girl rattled on happily, nearly drooling. "Icecweam! Please?" she begged, looking up at Konan pleadingly. Konan laughed, "We'll see what we have. We need to go shopping, maybe you can go with Kakuzu, he won't be able to tell you no." she said.

Memory slowed a little. "Um, Konah? Who Kazu?" she asked, looking confused.

Konan slapped her forehead, "Shoot! I forgot to tell you, didn't I? There are quite a few other people living here too." she explained.

"Don't worry, they'll like you, and you already met a few, well sort of at least." she rushed to reassure the girl, seeing her begin to look nervous.

"When?" she asked, sounding curious.

"When you were sick, they helped make you better." Konan explained. They were now outside the kitchen, and konan could faintly hear voices coming from inside. Judging from the stiffness in her shoulders, so could Memory.

"Come on honey, let's go in, it'll be ok." konan said softly. The little girl nodded and took a deep breath before grabbing Konan's hand tightly.

Konan slowly pushed the door open, feeling slightly nervous in spite of herself. She hoped the boys behaved themselves. Hidan,Deidara, and Tobi were seated at the table eating cereal and bickering with each other while Kakuzu and Sasori were leaning against the counter, ignoring their partners. Sasori was reading the paper and Kakuzu was working in the bank logs, a cup of coffee on the counter next to him. The room quickly grew quiet as they entered, all eyes on the small child trying to hide behind her.

"Hey! The brat finally woke up?" Hidan exclaimed loudly, standing up quickly. He started around the table, magenta eyes excited.

Memory whimpered a little and scooted further behind Konan, causing Hidan to stop. "What the hell?" he asked, seeming confused and a little hurt.

Konan sighed, "Don't take offense, she's shy." she explained, then looked over her shoulder to address the girl. "It's ok honey. That's Hidan, he's noisy, but harmless." she reassured.

Memory peeked out from behind Konan and offered a timid smile to the white haired male. "H-hewo, I memwy." she said quietly.

Konan saw a change come over everyone in the room at the sound of her voice. Sasori put his paper down, looking at the half hidden child with interest, Kakuzu straightened from the slouch he'd been in and closed his folder. Deidara grinned, before grabbing Tobi who'd been about to jump up. Hidan, though spoke again, this time in a much softer tone.

"Hey Memory, I'm Hidan. Glad you're ok kiddo, you gave us all a big scare." he said, approaching them once again.

"I didn't know Hidan knew how to not swear?!" Tobi exclaimed loudly, breaking the moment and startling Memory, who jumped a little.

"Shut the F*** up, Tobi!" Hidan yelled.

Konan glared at him and a horde of paper flew over to completely cover the albino's face. Muffled yelling commenced and Konan scowled.

"Watch your language!" she snapped, hands on her hips.

"Umm, Konan? He can't breathe, you know that, right?" Deidara asked after a few minutes when the white haired male suddenly stopped thrashing.

Konan blinked, "Oops, that's right." she said, and called the paper back. Hidan lay on the ground gasping.

"Y-you're crazy, you know that?" he wheezed.

Konan was about to retort when she realized Memory was no longer behind her. Looking around, she realized the little girl was approaching Hidan, tail wagging slowly.

Stopping near his head she crouched and studied him for a moment. The room was silent except for Hidan's gasping, as every eye was on the child.

She giggled once, then reached out and poked his cheek. "Hida, you kay?" she asked, poking him repeatedly.

Startled magenta eyes flew open and he reared up. "What the he…" he cut off, seeing Konan glare at him again. "Er, what are you doing?" he corrected with a grimace.

She just giggled again and stood up. Small hands clamped down on his cheeks as she tugged him closer so she could see his eyes better.

"You gil?" she asked innocently. He sputtered, "Wha? Of course not! Why would you say that?" he asked, horrified and offended.

"You eyes pink, pink gil colow" she responded. Kakuzu choked on his coffee as Hidan starred, too amazed by her logic to say anything. In front of him, Konan burst out laughing.

"You brat," he uttered, unable to say anything else.

Instantly her eyes filled with tears and she began to sniffle, letting go of his cheeks she turned away as she began to cry.

Eyes widening, Hidan scrambled forward and awkwardly wrapped the little girl in a hug.

"Don't cry,I didn't mean it. You're really very nice." he said frantically, trying to stop her tears.

"Hidan made her cry! You're so mean Hidan!" Tobi exclaimed, finally pulling away from Deidara and bounding over to where he was kneeling. He reached out to pull her away from Hidan, but she growled at him and pressed closer to Hidan.

"Chibi? What's wrong?" Konan asked, alarmed at the child's reaction to Tobi.

She burrowed closer to Hidan, shaking a little and Hidan stood up, holding her protectively. "Don like, smell funny." she mumbled, watching the masked boy suspiciously.

Konan saw him stiffen slightly before he cried loudly, "Wha? Does Tobi smell? Tobi will take a bath then!" he exclaimed, before running from the room.

Seeing Memory relax, Konan felt a glimmer of unease. Was it possible that she somehow knew of Tobi's real identity?

"Konah!" Memory's voice broke through her thoughts and she looked up, startled.

"What is it Chibi?" she asked.

"Konah, I hungwy! You say I eat!" she demanded impatiently.

Konan smiled. "You're right, I got distracted. Sorry chibi. Let's get you something to eat." she said.

Memory squirmed in Hidan's arms. "Hida! Down! Please?" she begged, nearly quivering in excitement.

"Yeah, yeah." he said, smirking faintly in amusement as he set her down. The minute her feet hit the ground she took off towards the kitchen where Konan had already disappeared into. She stumbled as she passed Sasori and nearly fell. Instinctively Sasori caught her and set her upright once again.

"Tank you!" she said, smiling up at him warmly before running into the kitchen.

"Kakuzu! Do we have anything that a little kid can eat that's not expired?" Konan yelled.

Kakuzu sighed and walked into the kitchen as well, the others trailing after him.

"I think we have some noodles in the top cupboard and some cheese in the fridge that might be ok." he said.

Konan nodded and pulled out the items. Sasori grabbed a large pot and filled it with water before setting it on the stove.

"Macheezer, macheezer!" the little girl chanted happily, dancing around in excitement. She spun and bumped into Sasori once again. "Oopsie?" she said, looking sheepish. Sasori just rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair. She grinned up at him, "Uh, who you?" she asked sweetly.

"Sasori," he said simply. "sowy Sasoi!" she said happily before turning to Kakuzu.

"Who you?"she asked again. "Kakuzu," he answered gruffly. "Kay!" she said, turning away. Suddenly she turned around again. "Kuzu?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow at the name but answered. "What?" he said. "Know you? Make me feel betta?" she asked him.

Surprised, he nodded. "Yes, you were pretty sick when you got here, Zetsu brought you to me to help you." he answered. He started when she wrapped her arms around his legs. "Tank you." she said, looking up at him, smiling. He grunted and shooed her away, embarrassed.

Turning to the last person in the room, "Who you?" she asked once again.

"Deidara, hm." he answered, smiling down at her. She grinned up at him and jumped at him.

"Woah!" he cried, quickly reaching out and catching her.

She giggled and began running her fingers through his hair. "Yeyyo! Sun, pwetty!" she rambled, as she played with his ponytail.

"Let go, kid!" he said, trying to pull away gently.

"Uh-uh!" she said, shaking her head.

"Chibi, the food's ready honey." Konan said, saving the blonde, who sighed in relief as he set the cheering child down.

"How old did you say she was?" he asked Konan.

"Well, she said she thought she was maybe seven, but she acts younger than that." Konan said, shrugging as she scooped out the cheesy noodles into a few bowls.

"Judging from what I saw when I examined her, her body structure is younger than that, maybe 6, but most likely 4 ½ or 5." Kakuzu said quietly, as they all sat down at the table, Memory on her knees as she hungrily devoured her meal.

"Well, regardless of her age, she sure is sweet. That's for sure." Deidara said, watching her in amusement.

Everyone nodded. "So, is she staying?" Hidan asked.

Konan grinned, "Yep, Pein couldn't resist her either." she said in satisfaction.

Chapter 5

One week later…

"Hida! Heeelp!" Chibi shrieked at the top of her lungs as she came running into the main sitting room where Hidan and Kakuzu were seated. She leapt onto the couch by him and tried to burrow into his side.

"Chibi? What are you…?" he started, before suddenly grabbing her and shielding her protectively. A moment later he yelled out in irritated pain as several kunai buried themselves in his back.

"Shit! That f****ng hurt!" he shouted, turning to glare at the pair in the doorway. Kakuzu stood up, coming to stand in front of the couch.

"Move Kakuzu, I missed." Itachi said emotionlessly, sharingan on.

"Calm down Itachi, she's fine." Kakuzu said, not moving.

"I'll be the judge of that." he said, starting to move forward.

"Itachi!" Konan shouted, coming into the room. She looked pissed. "Go speak with Pein, now!" she ordered angrily.

With one last glare in the direction of the hiding girl, he obeyed.

Kisame burst out laughing the minute he left. "who is she? I like her," he said, looking amused.

"Chibi, what did you do?" Konan asked, turning to the little girl as Hidan sat up and Kakuzu began healing his back.

"No my fault!" she cried defensively, "He scawed me! I play by doow an he twy to gwab me," she babbled, tail waving angrily.

"What did you do to make him so mad?" Kakuzu asked.

"She growled at him and clamped down on his hand. Kiddo has some sharp fangs." Kisame answered, still grinning.

"Chibi!" Konan cried, feeling shocked and amused.

Hidan laughed, and Kakuzu shook his head.

"Sowy! He scawe me!" she cried, hiding her face, ears pressed against her head.

"Go to Pein's office and apologize, ok?" Konan said.

She nodded and slid from the couch, "Tank you Hida!" she said, patting his cheek as she passed him.

Running down the hall, she reached Pein's door and knocked briefly. Without waiting for an answer, she opened the door and ran inside.

"Pei!" she cried happily, wrapping her arms around his legs. She held her arms up and he sighed but scooped her up. She giggled and began playing with his hair.

Pein saw Itachi glaring at the child in his arms. "Itachi? This is Chibi, she's a member now." he said, warning clear in his voice.

"You cannot be serious, that...that...thing….is living here?" he snapped.

"Fud you, bit!" the little girl snapped, glowering at the raven, ears pressed against her head.

"Chibi! You do not use that sort of language!" Konan cried as she entered the room. Pein just stared at the child in his arms.

"Why?! He mean! I is giwal, not ting! He mean!" she cried, tears filling her eyes and she began to struggle in Pein's arms. Startled, he released her and she ran out of the room. The room was silent for a few seconds before Konan glared at Pein and Itachi.

"She came in here to apologize, Itachi. I'm going to go find her, I don't want to see you again until you apologize for your behavior. Pein, you'd better explain everything to him, or I will castrate you." she threatened before leaving the room.

Pein gulped, knowing she was being deadly serious.

"Sit down Itachi, this may take a bit." he said, sitting in his chair.

Itachi sank down on the couch, still looking angry.

"Both Zetsu's were assigned a mission to destroy one of Orochimaru's hideouts…" Pein began.

An hour later Pein finished and Itachi looked sick. "Shit," he murmured, standing up and heading for the door.

"Check Konan's room, she's probably in there, if she's found her yet." Pein said quietly, watching as Itachi nodded once before leaving the room.

Itachi reached Konan's room and hesitated before knocking gently.

"Who is it?" Konan called softly.

"It's Itachi, may I come in?" he responded.

There was a long period of silence before the door opened with a little creak. He entered the room and saw Konan sitting on her bed, the little girl curled up next to her and clinging to her shirt tightly. Her body still shook with sobs even in sleep. He felt guilt tear through him.

"I'm sorry Konan, I was mistaken." He murmured. Konan looked at him for a long while before nodding.

"Yes you were." she agreed. She shook the little girl gently.

"Chibi, wake up sweetie." she said gently.

"Konah?" she mumbled drowsily, peering up at her blearily.

"Yeah, wake up honey." she responded with a smile.

The little girl sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. When she caught sight of Itachi she froze before whimpering a little and hiding behind Konan.

"It's ok sweetie, he isn't going to be mean anymore, right Itachi?" she reassured before glaring at him pointedly.

"No, I made a very big mistake. I'm sorry little one." he said. Swallowing his pride, he knelt down next to the bed and spoke directly to the little girl.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said, will you forgive me?" he spoke softly.

She refused to look at him for several moments before finally peeking out behind Konan.

"Oh- key." she mumbled, looking unsure.

He relaxed before offering her a rare half-smile. She smiled back timidly and eased out from behind Konan slowly. He reached up to brush his hair from his eyes before hissing.

Konan looked at him, "What's wrong?" she asked in concern.

"Nothing, I forgot about my hand for a moment." he answered.

Memory looked down at his hand then back up at him. Crawling over to him she took his hand.

"Sowy, sowy fo bite you." she whimpered, tail tucked and ears flattened in shame.

"I'm alright, it's not that bad." he responded reassuringly. He jumped when something warm and damp stroked over the injury.

"What are you doing?" he asked, as Chibi continued to lick at the wound.

His eyes widened in amazement as the wound began to heal before his eyes. Before long it was completely healed.

"Deye, all betta!" she said happily, releasing his hand.

He studied it is shock. Konan stared in shock as well.

"Chibi, could you always do that?" she asked.

"Uh-huh!" she said, tail wagging happily.

Jumping off the bed, she grabbed both of their hands and tugged.

"Come on! Pway! Pway with me!" she begged, tail wagging wildly.

Konan smiled, going with her willingly. Itachi tried to resist but quickly gave in when tears began to form in her eyes.

"alright, alright, I'm coming." he said quickly.

As she cheered, he hid a smile.

 _One month later…_

"Come on Chibi," Deidara pleaded.

"No," she answered stubbornly, refusing to move.

"Chibi!" he growled in frustration, reaching down to just pull her away from his door. He yelped and pulled away when she growled and nipped at his hand.

"No! Nonono! You play! Pwomise me!" she shrieked, stamping her foot.

"I will play with you! But I'm tired, and I need a shower. Why are you still up anyways?" Deidara said, exasperated.

She looked down and her ears drooped, "Smell you close, wanna see you, happy you home," she mumbled.

He sighed, every time one of them left, it was the same reaction. She threw a huge fit and made it near impossible to leave. Crouching down he pulled her into a hug. She stiffened for a second before relaxing and clinging to him.

"Sowy, happy you home, happy, sowy Deida," she whimpered into his shirt. He just hugged her tighter, feeling guilty as he felt her small body shake.

"Chibi, you know we'll come back, we always do," Sasori said as he came around the corner.

Her eyes widened as she took in his ragged appearance, and quickly pulling away from Deidara, she threw herself at Sasori. "Sasoi! You home! You home!" she cried, hugging him tightly, still crying.

"Yeah, we're home kid." he murmured, hugging her back, before handing her to Deidara who had stood up.

"I'll go report to leader, take a shower and some sleep. You need it." he said to Deidara before leaving, ruffling her hair first.

"Go to bed Chibi, I promise as soon as I wake up we'll play, ok?" he said, setting her down.

"Kay," she said, looking discouraged. She walked off towards her room.

Deidara watched her go before turning and entering his room. Grabbing a towel and some clean clothes he entered the bathroom and shut the door.

A few minutes later the door to the bedroom opened silently and Chibi peeked her head in. Looking around warily, she saw the door was closed to the bathroom. Pushing the door open wider she snuck in, dragging a soft blue blanket behind her. Crawling into Deidara's bed, she curled into his pillow, watching the door until her eyes drooped and she fell asleep.

When Deidara opened the door a half hour later, still toweling his hair dry, he immediately noticed his open door and groaned a little, looking at his bed to confirm his suspicions. There, curled up in his blankets and hogging his pillow was Chibi, tear stain still on her cheeks and a thumb in her mouth. She was sound asleep.

"You're getting spoiled, brat." he mumbled as he gently shoved her over a little before laying down with a relieved sigh. He felt her cuddle into him and grab his shirt and stroked her head once with a slight smile before sleep claimed him as well.

Chapter 6

"Zetu! Zetu!" Chibi cried, sitting up in her bed and clutching a blue stuffed dog to her chest.

No one answered or came to the door. She yelped and jumped when lightning flashed outside. When a crash of thunder echoed through her room she screeched and jumped from her bed in panic. Running to the door, she threw it open and ran into the hall. Running down the dark halls she eventually came to Zetsu's door. Opening it, she slipped inside.

"Zetu? You hea?" she whispered, still shaking.

"No, it's just me." A male whispered back in a sinister voice. The door slammed shut behind her.

She flinched and looked around wildly. "Who deye?" she asked, sounding frightened.

The only answer she received was a soft chuckle before someone grabbed her from behind.

"Boo." Someone breathed into her ear teasingly and her fear was instantly replaced with anger.

"F**k!" Tobi howled when she chomped down on his arm as hard as she could. He released her and tried to free his arm.

"Dammit! Let go, brat! That hurts!" he snapped, shaking his arm to try and dislodge her. She let go but kicked him hard in the knee.

"Bad Tobi! You scawe me!" she growled, tail waving angrily.

"Stupid kid" he muttered as he turned on the light.

"Well, you a batturd." she snapped, hands on her hips indignantly.

"A what? You know what, never mind. I don't want to know." Tobi sighed.

"What are you doing up at this time?" he continued.

"I wanna see Zetu!" she whined, clutching her stuffed animal tightly once again.

"He's gone until tomorrow, Pein sent him on a reconnaissance mission." Tobi told her.

"Huh?" she asked, looking confused.

He slapped his head. "He went to look around and make sure everything is ok." he simplified. "Anyways, go back to bed, I was actually sleeping until you started howling." he continued.

"O-okey," she mumbled, looking frightened.

He watched as she started toward the door with great reluctance. He followed behind her and opened the door. She started to exit when a huge crash of thunder shook the base. She screamed and whirled around, latching on to him. He stared down at her in uncomfortable surprise.

"Um, Chibi? What are you doing?" he finally asked, waving his arms a little.

She just whimpered again and pressed closer when a flash of lightning lit up the hall briefly. He blinked as realization struck him.

"Chibi, don't tell me….are you scared of storms?" he asked slowly, surprised.

"N-no! Not scawed!" she denied vehemently, still clinging to him tightly.

"Oh really? Well, I was going to say that if you were scared, you could stay here for the night, but since you're not...let go, I'm going to bed." he said, feeling amused. He started tugging on her arms.

She screamed again when lightning flashed, and started sobbing. "No! Nononono, don wanna be lone! Nononononono!" she howled, lunging forward so violently she knocked him over. He lay on his back as she buried her face in his chest, gripping him so tightly he almost expected her hands to crack.

"H-hey Chibi, I was kidding. Calm down, I wasn't going to make you leave. You can stay," he said, trying to calm her. She didn't answer, making an awful wounded animal sound.

Realizing he wasn't getting through, he sat up carefully and, wrapping his arms around her, he stood up. Reentering his room he shut the door and headed to his bed, pausing to grab the sheets off Zetsu's bed first. Dumping everything on his bed he crawled under the covers with a flashlight in one hand. Rearranging her in his lap, he pinned the blankets with a few kunai into the wall, successfully making a fort. He turned the flashlight on and removed his mask.

Several minutes passed in silence as he just sat there, rubbing her back and letting her cling to him until she began to calm down. Eventually she looked up and her eyes widened. Turning to face him she studied his face with curiosity. Leaning closer she inhaled deeply, looking confused.

"Huh? Why two?" she asked him, sounding baffled.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

She raised her hand and gently traced the scarred side of his face. "Dis not you, nother one, who?" she asked.

"It's not an actual person, when I was younger, I was in a bad accident and half my body was crushed. Someone found me and used a very powerful man's cells to regrow that half." he explained.

"Oooh!" she exclaimed, tail wagging excitedly. "It Hasiama!" she said, sounding happy.

"How'd you know that?" he demanded, tensing.

"Mama and Daday know'd him, he come to village before destwoyed. He smell vewy stwong, easy to know!" she explained. "Now I knows why you smell like twees!" she added, giggling at his offended expression.

"I smell like a tree to you?" he asked.

"M-hm! You smell like home!" she said cheerfully, nuzzling his cheek affectionately.

"Why were you so scared of me then?" he asked, feeling confused.

"You pwetend, two people. Scawy." she explained, then her ears drooped a little. "You pwetend happy, but so sad, an mad. Don like." she continued, looking unhappy.

"I smelled sad?" he asked, looking down at the child in his lap.

"Uh-huh, and mad." she nodded, then looked up at him with curious eyes. "Tobi, why pwetend be happy? It ok to be sad, momma told me so, she say cwy heal heawt, betta dan metacine." she said, before snuggling into his chest, yawning widely.

"Did your mother tell you that after you scraped your knee kid? The real world isn't like that." he muttered, shaking his head.

"No, momma tol me befowe bwotha pull me fwom bunin house, it wa my bithday, dey all die." she murmured, half asleep. She yawned again and mumbled sleepily, "Tobi, tank you," before she fell asleep.

He sat there for what seemed like an eternity, staring down at the peacefully sleeping child in his arms in shock.

"Bwotha pull me fwom bunin house, dey all die, momma tol me," her words continued to run through his mind. He shook his head and pulled her closer, hugging her gently. She stirred, "Tobi?"

"Shh," he murmured, and she fell asleep once more. Sitting there in the dark and listening to the thunder rumble outside, and her deep, calm breathing he whispered, "Obito, my name is Obito." He felt a pang of nostalgia run through him. He hadn't said his name, nor heard anyone say it to him in many, many years. He smiled unexpectedly when she curled into him closer, clinging tightly. Here was a being who'd experienced the very depths of hell, yet she still loved like a little child. It was humbling. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep as well.

He woke up to the sound of Chibi grunting and growling in frustration. Opening his eyes he glanced around before looking up. He gaped. There was Chibi, five feet up the wall, pulling with everything she had at the kunai in the wall, trying to dislodge it. "Uh, Chibi, what in the world are you doing?" he wondered out loud.

She yelped and slipped. Reaching up, he easily caught her and set her upright on the bed in front of him.

"Bito! You scawe me, again! Dat mean." she exclaimed, pouting a little.

"What did you call me?" he asked, focusing on her first statement.

"Bito! It you name, wight?" she said happily, before adding the last part, sounding a little worried.

"Well, yeah, but you can't call me that, everyone knows me as Tobi, you have to call me that too." he said.

"Why? I like you weal name betta." she asked, looking genuinely confused.

"I don't want the others to know," he said, trying to keep his explanation simple.

She pondered that for a bit before nodding excitedly. "O-key! I keep secwet! Call you Tobi by othas!" she decided, nodding and looking pleased with herself.

"Good, now, mind telling me why you were climbing my walls like a little monkey?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She scratched behind her ear, looking sheepish. "Uh, I wanna get banket down?" she said, sounding embarrassed. Then she glowered up at the kunai in the wall accusingly,"But, dey stuck!" she snapped, annoyed once again.

He blinked, amusement filling him at her antics. "I threw them in the wall, they aren't coming out for you kiddo, you're too small." he said.

"I not too small!" she snapped, standing on the bed, hands on her hips. Now that she was on her feet, she just came to his eye level.

He snorted and shoved her gently, knocking her back. "Whatever, shorty." he teased.

"Tobi!" she growled from her back. Rolling over, she crouched and leapt at him, growling playfully.

Taken by surprise, he didn't move in time and she collided into him, knocking him onto his back. She perched on his chest, tail waving. She grinned down at him, eyes sparkling with amusement and mischief. "Got you!" she announced cheerfully.

He rolled his eyes, then smiled slyly. She yelped as he shoved her off once again. She landed face first into the mound of sheets and pillows. He laughed. She sat up and tackled him.

They rolled around, wrestling playfully until someone cleared their throat at the doorway. She jumped and ended up knocking him off the bed. She lost her balance and followed suit, landing on him with an oof.

"Tobi? You kay?" she asked, poking his cheek in concern.

"Er, Tobi, Chibi, what in the world are you guys doing?" someone asked from the door.

She looked up and her eyes brightened. "Konah! Pei! Zetu!" she cried in excitement, leaping up and throwing herself at Konan and Zetsu first who both laughed and hugged her back. She turned to Pein and raised her arms to him wanting him to pick her up. He did so with a faint sigh but smiled nonetheless. She began petting his hair and cooing wordlessly, her tail wagging happily.

"Um, Tobi? You might want to put your mask back on, everyone is on their way back now." Konan said, turning to look at Tobi in curiosity. She knew who he really was, and had been shocked to see him rolling around like a child. But then again, Chibi did have that effect on people. She was interrupted from her musings when Chibi shrieked in excitement.

"Dey all back? All of dem? When? Whenwhenwhen?" she babbled, shaking from excitement.

"Very soon, we have a big surprise for you." Konan said, smiling at her.

She clapped her hands in excitement. "Wha is it? Tell me! Please?" she pleaded, staring at Konan hopefully.

Konan and Zetsu laughed, and even Pein and Tobi chuckled. "Nope, it's a surprise! We can't tell you, or else it won't be a surprise anymore, will it?" konan replied.

"Aww, please?" she whined. Konan shook her head.

"Nope, but, I do have another little surprise for you, do you want to go to the village with me? We can get you some new clothes." she said, smiling when the little girl cheered, nodding rapidly.

She squirmed and Pein set her down before he dropped her. She ran over to Konan and grabbed her hand, tugging it in impatience. "Lets go!" she demanded.

"Go get dressed first, and wear some sandals, no bare feet this time, got it?" she called the last part, as Chibi ran from the room, remembering the last time they'd gone and she'd refused to wear any footwear. She'd ended up burning the bottoms of her feet.

"Key!" she called over her shoulder, losing her balance in the process and running into the wall. She jumped back up, "I kay!" she cried as she ran off, disappearing around the corner this time.

Konan laughed then turned to face the males in the room. "Everyone should be back soon with all the supplies, we'll probably be back by supper. Make sure everything's ready by then, ok?" she said, starting out the door. They all nodded.

"Konah! I weady! Come on!" Chibi's voice echoed through the base and she picked up her pace, shaking her head in amusement.

"Make sure you stay close, ok?" Konan said, looking down at the little girl by her side. Chibi smiled up at her, swing their hands back and forth cheerfully. "Okey, Konah!" she agreed happily. Konan made sure to remove their black and red cloaks before entering the village. They didn't need any unwanted attention.

They wandered from store to store, window shopping at some, actually buying at others, before coming to Chibi's favorite store. They went inside and the owner gave a glad cry, hurrying around the counter to sweep Chibi up in a hug. Chibi giggled and hugged her back. "Hi Kana!" she greeted.

"Oh, it's so good to see you! It's been so long since you came last, I thought you'd forgotten about me!" Kana exclaimed dramatically.

"Kana-chan, it's been two weeks." Konan deadpanned.

"That's a lifetime when you're missing your favorite customer!" she defended herself cheerfully.

"Kana, Kana! You get new stuff?" Chibi asked, patting her cheek to get her attention.

"Of course we did!" Kana exclaimed, walking away with the child, nodding every so often at her chatter. Konan shook her head, Kakuzu was going to have a coronary when he saw the bill.

Two hours later they bid her goodbye and walked into the busy street, Chibi wearing a new cloak with fox ears and a fluffy tail sewn on it. Kana apparently had a sense of humor. It was about three in the afternoon. "Do you want a little snack?" Konan asked, noticing a small shop selling dango. Chibi nodded excitedly and Konan headed towards the building.

"You wait right out here, ok? i'll be right back." Konan said, setting the bags down by her. She nodded obediently and konan quickly entered the shop. About ten minutes later, as she was going to pay for all her purchases she heard Chibi give an angry, tear- filled shout. She dropped her stuff and ran to the door, but the little girl was no where in sight.

"Chibi!" she shouted in worry, looking around frantically. Hurrying down the street she began asking if anyone had seen a small girl with ears and a tail had come this way. Other than a few weird looks, everyone said no.

Meanwhile, Chibi glared at a group of younger boys in anger. "Gimme my cloak! It mine, you wipped it!" she cried. The boy who was holding it laughed cruelly. "Not anymore, now it's mine. Now get lost, stupid girl." he said, smirking.

She glared at the gang of boys angrily for a moment before lunging forward and grabbing at the cloak. She got a grip and began pulling. The boy resisted and with a loud tearing sound the cloak tore in two. She fell back on to the ground, the top part clenched in her hands tightly.

She gave a wordless shriek of anger and threw herself at him. They rolled around, him trying to keep her from biting him into a million pieces. He managed to push her off and punched her as hard as he could. She yelped and collapsed when his fist connected with her cheekbone. He got up and the gang of kids surrounded him, praising him for being so strong. One boy turned and kicked her in the side. She whimpered in pain and tried to get up, but as if encouraged by his violence, the rest of them surrounded her. She curled up, trying to protect herself as kicks connected with her arms,legs, back, and stomach.

"Konah! Help!" she screamed, crying as the beating continued.

"What the hell are you doing!?" someone shouted angrily before the boys all scattered.

Karin was not having a good day. She had been sent out to try and get some more supplies while Sasuke recovered, but everyone had either been uncooperative or ridiculously high priced. She was on her way back when she heard a child scream for help. Mother instincts she didn't even know she'd had flared and she quickly set off in the direction she'd heard the cry for help. Turning down a side alley she saw a group of seven or eight boys standing in a circle. They were kicking something on the ground.

"What the hell are you doing!?" she shouted angrily, startling them. They took one look at her furious face and took off running. She was about to follow them when she saw what they'd been tormenting. She couldn't stop the gasp of shock as she hurried forward to the little girl crumpled on the ground.

"Oh you poor thing." she murmured, as she knelt down and gently turned her over. She carefully brushed the dirt and blood away to examine her face.

The little girl whimpered in pain when she brushed too hard and she murmured an apology.

"You're lucky little one, looks like they only got you once on your face, but i'd better take you back, just to make sure you're ok." she said as she carefully stood up, taking the child with her. She winced when the girl cried with pain. "I know, I know. Just hold on a while longer, then we'll make you feel all better," she said, walking out of the alley quickly, heading back to the hotel room where they were staying. Approaching the door she shouted, "Suigetsu! Open the door, or else I'm going to kick it down!"

"Get it yourself, lazy ass!" he shouted back. She growled, preparing to kick it open, when it suddenly opened. Juugo looked down at her in puzzled curiosity before he noticed the nearly unconscious child in her arms. He stepped back wordlessly to allow her in.

She threw him a grateful smile as she entered the room.

"Oy! What the hell took you so lon...why do you have a kid?" Suigetsu started to rant but trailed off when he caught sight of the kid in Karin's arms. She glared at him and kicked him in the head as she walked by him. He fell back with a loud exclamation of pain, but she ignored him as she approached Sasuke, who was watching her silently.

"May I use one of the blankets?" she asked him politely, shifting the girl and cringing a little when she whimpered.

He studied her for several long seconds until the little girl shifted on accident and she whimpered again, louder this time. He glanced down and his eyes widened slightly.

Karin started to ask what was wrong when the words died in her mouth. Something soft and furry was brushing against her arm.

"Suigetsu, I swear if that's you," she began glancing down. She gaped at the silver tail slowly sweeping from side to side.

"What the hell?" she said, puzzled.

"Set her down, Karin" Sasuke suddenly ordered. He shifted over a little, barely hiding the grimace of pain as he did so. She obeyed and lay the child down gently.

She froze and stared, there was the silver tail, waving back and forth gently, and a pair of dog ears. "Sasuke, you see this too, right?" she managed, looking up at him.

He was studying her intently. "Yes, it appears Orochimaru's been doing experiments again." he said softly.

"Why do you say that?" Juugo asked as he and Suigetsu came over to examine Karin's find.

"She seems to have some sort of curse mark, although it's one I've never seen before." Sasuke said.

Suddenly the girl opened her eyes and saw Sasuke. Her eyes brightened, "Sakay!" she said excitedly, tail wagging. He blinked, certain he'd never met her before.

"How do you know me?" he asked calmly. She looked up at him, before smiling widely. "Don know you, neva seen you befowa!" she chirped happily.

He stared at her, unamused. She giggled at his expression and suddenly rolled over, stretching like a dog. Karin starred, watching the injuries disappear before her eyes.

"Then how do you know my name?" he asked, watching her heal as well. Juugo and Suigetsu just sat there silently, not sure what to say.

She smiled at him again, sitting up and crouching. She cocked her head curiously.

"Dey wite, you do have ducky haiya." she said innocently.

Suigetsu choked, Juugo starred, Karin smothered a giggle, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" he asked.

She just giggled, then gave a little jump, landing in his lap. He froze at the unexpected action, giving her a chance to begin playing with his hair.

Now everyone was staring at her, she didn't seem to care. She kept playing with his hair, humming to herself happily.

"Stop," Sasuke said finally, trying to dislodge her from his hair. She glowered down at him, tightening her grip painfully.

"No! Be nice," she ordered snippily. That was the last straw and Karin bent forward, laughing. Sasuke glared at her, then the others when they joined in.

He was about to forcefully remove her when her ears suddenly pricked. A breathtaking smile so full of happiness appeared on her face and she leapt up, running to the window and throwing it open.

Turning back at the stupefied teenagers on the floor she grinned and waved. "Bye! I have to go, Konah call fo me, I tell Tachi you say hi, key?" she said, and she was gone.

Everything was silent for a moment as they processed what she'd said, then…

"Shit! She knew Itachi!" Sasuke swore, as he struggled to get to his feet. But by the time they made it to the window, she was long gone.

"Konah! Konah! Heya!" Chibi shouted, waving wildly as she raced down the road. Konan's relieved face became visible and she sped up.

"Chibi! Thank Kami! Where did you go? What happened, are you okay? Are you hurt? Don't ever do that to me again, you scared me!" Konan said in a rush, dropping down and throwing her arms around the little girl in a tight hug.

"sowy Konah, I don have my foxy cloak, mean boys took it away. I sowy fo scawing you." Chibi said, hugging her back tightly.

"It's ok honey, I'm just glad you're safe." Konan said as she stood up, Chibi clinging to her still. "Let's go home," she said, starting down the road and grabbing their cloaks after they passed the gates. Chibi was chattering away in her ear and she wasn't paying much attention until she said, "Konah! I saw Tachi's bwotha! He does have ducky haiya!" she announced happily.

Konan almost tripped. "You saw Sasuke? Did he know you knew who Itachi was?" she asked, worried. Chibi shook her head. "No, he huwt though, he also cwabby." she added as an after thought. Konan chuckled, relieved. "Yes, he is kind of crabby. He doesn't like Itachi very much." she said. The little girl hummed and started playing with her hair, relaxing against her and enjoying the warmth of the setting sun.

"Konah? Will dey be back yet?" she asked, holding Konan's hand and looking up at her anxiously, hopefully. Konan smiled down at her.

"We'll have to see?" Konan said as she lifted the rock over the entrance.

They walked through and came into the living room, everything was dark and silent.

"Dey not home," Chibi said sadly.

The lights flew on and everyone came out of their hiding places. "Happy birthday Chibi!" They all chorused.

Chapter 7

Chibi yelped and jumped in surprise before her eyes widened and a huge smile spread across her face. She shrieked in happiness and threw herself at Deidara and Sasori, who were the closest. Deidara laughed and Sasori chuckled as Deidara caught her. She hugged him tightly, her tail whipping back and forth wildly. After a moment she pulled back and nuzzled his cheek once before reaching for Sasori. Deidara handed her to him and she hugged him just as enthusiastically. Sasori sighed, relaxing and embracing her back. After nuzzling him as well, she was passed off to Kakuzu, then Hidan, who passed her to the two Zetsus. She giggled as she murmured something to them. They started laughing and looked over at Tobi who raised an eyebrow in question.

"What? Did Tobi do something funny?" he asked.

"How's your leg?" White Zetsu asked innocently, an amused smile stretching across his face.

Chibi laughed delightedly while Tobi sputtered. She reached for Kisame and Black Zetsu handed her to him.

"Hi Kisa!" she greeted, smiling up at him. He smiled back at her in affection.

"Hey kiddo," he answered, shifting her higher so he didn't have to look down. She giggled again and used his shirt to climb higher so they were face to face. She rubbed her cheek against his, giggling again at the slightly rough texture of his skin. He chuckled and ruffled her hair before handing her to Itachi.

They stared at each other for a few moments before she wrapped her arms around his neck as far as she could reach and hugged him tight.

"Hi Tachi," she mumbled into his cloak. Itachi relaxed and hugged her back gently.

"Hey," he said back, a faint smile on his face. She looked up at him and smiled back before she jumped a little. A big smile stretched across her face.

"Tachi! Tachi! Guess wha! Guess who i see!" she said, bouncing in his arms a little.

He raised an eyebrow, "Who?" he asked.

"It wa Sakay! He at village, he an gil an boy, an boy! Dey help me, but, Sakay, he weally cwabby, an, an, he does have ducky haiya!" she said, beaming up at him.

"You saw Sasuke?" Itachi asked, startled. She nodded enthusiastically.

She giggled, "He have haiya that stick up all over! Like dis!" she said, eyes shining with amusement. She tried to show what she meant by pulling his hair so it stuck up a little. She frowned, "You haiya don do it," she stated, sounding disappointed.

Hidan, Deidara, and White Zetsu laughed out loud at her description while the others chuckled. Itachi pulled his hair free from her grasp gently.

"No, it's different." he agreed, feeling a little amused as well. He set her down on the couch where she looked at everyone with happiness.

"Why eveyone back?" she asked, swinging her legs back and forth.

Konan smiled and came over to her, a large, brightly wrapped package in her hands. She knelt and handed it to the little girl.

"I know we don't know your actual birthday, but we decided to make today your new birthday, so happy birthday Chibi." she said, as everyone gathered around as well, sitting around her.

She smiled hugely and tore the paper open to reveal a...large box. She looked at Konan in confusion. "Um...tank you?" she said, her voice sounding more like a question that an actual statement.

Konan laughed and everyone else joined in. "No, honey, you have to open the box, silly." she said, shaking her head and smiling in amusement.

Chibi blushed a little but pulled the tape loose and opened the box. She shrieked in excitement and pulled out a small cloak that matched theirs with the exception of a hood with two holes for her ears and a hole for her tail to go through. She lunged at konan, hugging her tightly.

"Tank you, tank you!" she said over and over. Konan grinned and hugged her back before pushing her back gently.

"You're welcome, but there's more, and everyone pitched in for your gifts." she said, gesturing back at the box. Chibi went back to the box and pulled out a small box, which she opened. Inside was a small, but ornate ring similar to what the other members wore. The kenji in the middle meant precious. She beamed and slid it onto her finger, admiring the way the light made the ring glitter. It had a gold band with little vines curling around it, the leaves were tiny emeralds and the main piece was a ruby with a tiny wolf made of pearls beneath the kenji symbol. She turned back to the box and pulled out a large stuffed wolf, nearly larger that she was. She hugged it tightly and laid it in her lap as she continued digging through the box. She pulled out a few articles of clothing, which she admired happily. Finally she came to the last object in the box, which was in another box, as long as the box was but thin. She pulled it out with a bit of difficulty.

"Dis heavy," she said, panting a little. Konan helped her get it into her lap.

Chibi opened it and stared into the box with amazement. A black ninja outfit was folded inside neatly, a gold sash with silver wolves on it on top of that. A pouch with several kunai and senbon needles lay tied securely on top of that. But what had caught her attention was a large collar- style necklace that lay on top of it all. It was beautiful, gold, silver, emeralds, and diamonds decorating the whole thing. It clasped together like a collar, and in the middle Chibi was spelled out in black stone. She stroked it hesitantly, awed. She looked up at everyone, who were watching her with pleased expressions.

Tears filled her eyes and the pleased expressions vanished. "Hey, you okay Chibi? Do you not like it?" Deidara asked first,Konan asking the second question.

She looked back down at the necklace that up again. A slow smile spread across her face as she pushed the box onto the couch and lunged at them. She hugged everyone, tail wagging so hard it shook her whole body.

"I love it! Tank you, tank you, tank you so much! I love it!" she cried over and over.

She went back to the box and pulled the necklace out, bringing it over to Konan.

"Konah, please put on, please?" she begged, holding it out to her. Konan secured it gently and Chibi's hands flew to her throat, feeling it. She yipped a little in excitement, then blushed and covered her mouth. Konan, Hidan, and Deidara snickered at the involuntary noise. Chibi bristled a little at their amusement, but excitement quickly overcame her annoyance and she pulled out the weapon pouch, setting it aside carefully so she could take the outfit out. Holding the outfit and cloak in her arm she grabbed Konan's arm.

"Help me put it on!" she said, tugging at her excitedly. Konan stood up and followed the little girl. Chibi stopped before they left the room. Turning around, she pointed a finger at the males, "Don move! Be back soon, you see I look like you!" she ordered, tail wagging. She left the room, dragging Konan along with her.

A few minutes later Konan appeared in the doorway. She smiled and said, "be prepared to be amazed." Chibi peeked around her, ears poking out through the hood. She entered the room and everyone stared.

The cloak was untied so the ninja outfit could be seen, it fit her perfectly, and they could see her tail wagging behind her. She looked adorable.

Tobi was the first to recover, "Chibi looks so cute!" he cried, picking her up and twirling her around. He set her down and she giggled, twirling in a circle.

"You all like?" she asked, looking at the others. They stirred and everyone nodded. She walked over to the pouch with the weapons in it. Picking it up, she turned back to them. "Why I have these?" she asked, looking curious.

Itachi stepped forward. "Everyone decided that we would start to train you, since we aren't always around to protect you, we want you able to protect yourself." he explained, hoping she wouldn't get upset. Her response surprised him.

She looked thoughtful. "Dat make sense, mean boys woulda not huted me today if I abled to fight good." she stated, nodding.

"What boys?" Pein asked, eyes narrowing. Everyone became serious, looking at her.

She looked down. "I wait fo Konan to come out of shop, but mean boys stealed my cloak, I twy to get it back but dey wipped it. I got mad an tackle him, he not like me twying to bite him, so he hitted me, otha boys think it cool, so dey hit too. It huted so I cwy an giwl with wed haiya come an chase dem away. Den she take me to hotel, an Sakay was there!" she finished, brightening and smiling cheerfully.

Everyone was silent for several seconds. Konan looked down, feeling guilty. She looked up when two small hands patted her head.

"Sowy Konah, you tell me stay an I not listen, sowy fo scawing you." Chibi said.

Konan hugged the child close. "I'm not mad, I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you, and your cloak was ripped." she said softly.

Chibi hugged her back, then pulled away with a bright grin. "It okay! I has coola cloak now!" she reassured.

Konan laughed and the others joined in, but the anger was still there. Chibi looked around then suddenly stomped her foot. "Konah! I hungwy!" she complained loudly. As if to back up her declaration, her stomach growled loudly.

Everyone laughed again and the tense atmosphere relaxed. Everyone stood up, Deidara and Sasori picking up her gifts, and Hidan scooping her up and putting her on his shoulders. They all headed to the kitchen where a large cake occupied a majority of the table. Chibi's eyes widened.

"Wow! Dat the biggest cake I eva seen!" she exclaimed, wriggling excitedly.

"Let's have a little food first, then cake and ice cream, ok?" Konan said, glancing at Pein who nodded in agreement.

She pouted a little but agreed when she found out it was Mac'n'cheese.

Later that night when everything was finally cleaned up, and the last of the cake eaten, everyone was gathered in the sitting room. Konan had put Chibi to bed a couple of hours ago. They talked quietly, enjoying the first free time they'd had in several weeks. Eventually everyone began to get up and head to bed until it was just Sasori and Deidara.

"I'm gonna go to bed, yeah, see you tomorrow." Deidara said after a bit, standing up and stretching. Sasori just nodded, focused on the small puppet he was working on. Deidara left and the room was completely silent. Sasori sat on the couch for several hours, working, until a small sleepy voice broke his conversation.

"Sasoi? Wha you doin?" Chibi asked, standing in the doorway, clutching her stuffed animal and blanket and rubbing her eyes groggily.

"Just working on a puppet, why are you up?" he responded softly.

"I had to use bathwoom, an don wanna go to woom now, can I stay by you, pwease?" she said,looking at him hopefully.

He sighed but nodded and she smiled sweetly at him. She came over and curled up next to him on the couch, laying her head in his lap. He started to say something, because he couldn't work on his puppet very well if she was in his lap, but her half asleep words stopped him.

"G'night Sasoi, love you." she murmured before falling back to sleep.

He stared down at her, a strange feeling filling him. He finally sighed and gently brushed her hair from her face and gently maneuvered her blanket free. He covered her with it and carefully set the half-finished puppet down, grabbing the book next to him instead. He glanced down at her peaceful face once more, before turning back to his book.

"Silly girl," he murmured, a small smile on his face.

Chapter 8

"Chibi! Get down here!" Itachi yelled, standing beneath a large tree.

"Noo, you gonna make me twain mowa, I don wanna twain! Wanna play!" she yelled back, wrapping her arms around the branch she was laying on and glaring down at him defiantly.

Itachi sighed, rubbing his head in irritation. He looked to his left at the sound of footsteps.

"What's the matter?" Pein asked, approaching them.

"Chibi's up the tree and isn't coming down. She doesn't want to train anymore, and she isn't believing me when I say we aren't going to anymore today." he responded.

Pein looked up into the branches of the tree, and sure enough, there was Chibi, glaring down at them. He raised an eyebrow. "how'd she get up there?" he asked Itachi, "i didn't think she had enough chakra control to climb trees yet?"

"She doesn't, she used her claws. It's also why I'm down here," Itachi responded, pulling up the sleeve of his cloak a little to show four angry looking scratches.

Pein chuckled a little. "She really doesn't want to train anymore, does she?" he said, feeling a little amused.

"No, i think she's sick of losing to me." Itachi retorted, but with a tiny, amused smile.

There was an angry squawk from Chibi, which made the two males laugh.

"Pei! You not suppose to make fun! Dat not nice!" she complained loudly from the tree.

He looked up at her and smiled a little bit. "Come down Chibi, it's going to rain soon, we need to get you inside so you don't get sick again," he said to her.

"Noo, I love da wain, as long as no lightnin, or thunda, pwease, may I pway in wain for a while?" she begged, looking down at him beseechingly.

"I don't know, Konan will be mad if you get sick again." Pein said, sounding unsure. Itachi winced, remembering the last time Chibi had gotten sick. Hidan had taken her to the lake at the very end of winter and she'd fallen in. He'd pulled her out right away, but had nearly frozen to death on the way back to the base because he hadn't packed any extra clothes. Kakuzu had had to reattach his head after Konan was through with him.

"But dat was winta yet! It spwing! I won get sick since it warm! Please?" Chibi argued, sitting up and releasing the tree branch.

"I suppose you can play as we walk back to the base, you can ask Konan when we get back, ok?" Pein finally said.

Chibi grinned and crouched suddenly. "Catch me!" she cried, leaping from the tree.

Pein barely had time to get his arms up before they were full of a squirming child. She giggled and adjusted herself so she was facing him. "Hi Pei!" she greeted, nuzzling his cheek affectionately. He sighed and smiled back. "Hello Chibi," he responded, before setting her down gently. She grabbed his hand, then Itachi's walking between them cheerfully.

Her ears were pricked and her tail moved slowly. She paused several times, sniffing the air.

"It coming, the wain is coming!" she said suddenly, sounding excited. As if the sky had heard her, it opened up in a full out downpour. She shrieked in excitement, letting them go to run ahead. She spun in a circle and fell down, giggling. She stood up as they caught up to her.

"You okay?" itachi asked.

She nodded, "Yes, but now I all wet!" she said before doing a very dog thing. She shook herself, splattering Pein and Itachi with mud. She looked at them again and giggled.

"You all muddy now," she said, laughing at their muddy expressions.

Suddenly she grinned mischievously and took off running. "Wace you back home," she called over her shoulder.

Pein rolled his eyes and turned to Itachi, who was wiping the mud from his face. "Should we pretend she's faster?" he asked.

Itachi shrugged, "give her a few minutes head start, then go?" he suggested. Pein nodded, and they stood there for a few minutes before they started walking quickly. A few minutes later the base entrance came into sight and they caught sight of Chibi disappearing inside.

"Shit, Kakuzu's going to be mad at us, she's all muddy, she's going to track it all in." Itachi said, looking at Pein. They glanced at each other for a moment before speeding up.

They were focused on catching up to Chibi and as a result, missed the trap until it was too late. One minute they were wet but reasonably clean, the next, they were completely covered in mud from head to foot. They looked up to see a large, hollowed out log swinging a little, a trip wire attached to it.

A giggle distracted them and they looked up to see Chibi peering around the corner at them. Something in their expression caused her to yelp and run off. They took off after her.

She giggled, running full out, as she headed towards the sitting room, knowing Konan was there.

"Konah, help!" she cried, spotting the woman, who looked up at the sound of her name. Chibi threw herself forward and darted behind her. A moment later two very annoyed and dirty males appeared.

"Pein, Itachi! What in the world happened? Why are you so dirty, and why are you chasing Chibi?" Konan exclaimed.

"Chibi!" Pein growled, ignoring Konan.

She giggled again, peeking out from behind Konan.

"Hi Pei, when you get back?" she asked innocently.

He just growled wordlessly. Itachi not looking much happier.

Konan looked behind her at Chibi, who was grinning madly, and sighed.

"Chibi, what did you do?" she asked, sounding exasperated. Chibi just snickered, still hiding behind her. Shaking her head, she turned back to the two males who were literally dripping mud onto the nice clean carpet. "Go outside and strip, i'll have Deidara bring out a change for you guys. Then get in the shower." she ordered, pointing at the door.

"After I get Deidara, you are going to help me clean up this mess, missy." Konan told Chibi in a scolding tone. Chibi nodded, looking completely unabashed.

After explaining what she wanted to Deidara, she got several rags and a big bucket of warm, soapy water. Handing a rag to Chibi, she explained how to clean the mud from the carpet, and they got to work. After several moments of silence, Chibi began to sing softly to herself in a different language. Konan listened to her surprisingly pretty voice for a minute before speaking.

"Chibi, what is the song you're singing?" she asked.

"I don know da name, my momma use to sing it to me befowa I sleep, it a lullby." Chibi said, pausing in her work.

"What language is it? I don't think I've ever heard it before." Konan asked, stopping as well to look at the little girl.

"Umm, it call tenshi hanasu, I tink," Chibi said, looking uncertain.

"Do you know what the words mean?" Konan asked.

"Uh, kinda? It mean sowta Angelspeak, at leas Momma say so," Chibi said, looking thoughtful.

"Can you sing it in my language?" Konan asked curiously.

Chibi instantly shook her head, "No, too many wowds not same," she said.

"Oh, okay," Konan said, feeling disappointed but cheering up a moment later, "Well, could you sing it for me again? It's very pretty," she asked.

Chibi smiled happily and agreed readily. They continued scrubbing to the sound of Chibi's young voice singing a mysterious lullaby.

When the room was free of mud and Pein and Itachi returned, Chibi got up and went to them. Wrapping her arms as far around their legs as she could, she looked up at them.

"I sowy fo dumping mud on you, it was mean of me, you still mad?" she said hesitantly.

Both males were silent for a moment then Itachi sighed and ruffled her hair.

"No, I'm not mad, you're too cute to stay mad at," he said, rolling his eyes. Pein agreed, copying Itachi's actions.

Chibi beamed up at them, tail wagging. Catching their hands she rubbed her cheek against them before letting them go. She turned back to Konan and looked at her pleadingly.

"Konah? May I play in da wain? Please?" she pleaded, clasping her hands together.

"I don't know, I don't want you getting sick again," Konan said, unsure.

"It's spwing now, I not get sick, sides, I alweady wet fwom comin back, please?" she reasoned in a begging tone.

"I suppose that's alright, for a little while, but find someone to go out with you, okay?" Konan said, relenting. Chibi cheered.

"I wanna play with all of you! Konah, get old clothes, kay? An Tachi an Pei alweady in old clothes so dey okay, I go get othas!" She said excitedly, pulling Konan to her feet and pushing her towards the door. She ran off before anyone could argue.

Konan stared after her, "I don't think we're getting out of this," Konan said after a moment, heading towards the door so she could get changed.

The two males looked at each other and Pein resisted the urge to groan.

"Maybe the others won't want to play, if they don't, then we can use the same excuse they are," suggested Itachi, sounding unconvincing.

"She'll convince them all, and you know it," Pein said, rolling his eyes.

Itachi sighed and nodded. A few minutes later Konan, Deidara, Tobi, and Sasori appeared in the doorway, all dressed in old clothing.

"She convinced you?" Itachi asked. They nodded and everyone waited for the rest of the members to come.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, both Zetsus, Hidan, Kisame, and Kakuzu appeared, Chibi behind them, holding Kisame's hand as she babbled on happily to him. Itachi and Pein looked at each other and shook their heads simultaneously.

"Okey! We gonna go outside in da wain an pway hide an tag!" Chibi announced, clapping her hands in excitement. "Hida's it!" she announced as the entrance opened and she took off running. Everyone looked at each other for a moment before following her example. Hidan took off after them.

Chibi giggled as she tried to escape Kakuzu. He grabbed for her and she tried to dodge but slipped in the rain. Kakuzu tried to stop so he wouldn't land on her, but ended up slipping as well. He sat up to see Chibi already up and laughing hysterically.

"Kazu, you all muddy!" she giggled, before yelping and running away at his expression. He ran after her.

The next three hours the members played in the rain like a bunch of children. If anyone had seen them, they would have lost serious points, but the happy smile on Chibi's face as Black Zetsu carried her was worth it. Konan, who was the least muddy, pulled her cloak off and removed her shoes before entering the base. She came back a few minutes later with several towels. Handing them out she took Chibi from Black Zetsu, simply wrapping the towel around her like a blanket. Leaving the others to dry themselves off, she carried the half asleep girl to her room, grabbing her pajamas, before entering the bathroom. Setting her down gently on the toilet, Konan started the bath and helped Chibi undress. Quickly bathing her, Konan helped her into the clean clothes and carried her to bed, laying her down. She was asleep the minute her head touched the pillow. Konan stood there, watching her sleep peacefully, before bending over and brushing a gentle kiss on her forehead, pulling the covers higher, and leaving the room.

The next morning proved to be a bright, sunny day and everyone gathered in the kitchen for some breakfast. Everyone except Chibi. Worried, Konan went to check on her. She was still in bed asleep, so Konan shook her awake gently.

"Chibi, it's time to get up honey, breakfast is made, and I want to take you into town to get some more clothes for summer, okay?" she said softly.

Chibi sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. "Kay Konah," she said, voice sounding scratchy and rough.

Konan frowned, "Are you okay, Chibi?" she asked, starting to put a hand on the little girl's forehead. Chibi pulled away and smiled at her, "I kay, just was sleepy." she reassured Konan.

Konan nodded and stood up, "Get dressed quickly, okay? We'll leave after breakfast," she said, before leaving, shutting the door behind her.

As soon as the door closed, Chibi's smile disappeared. She buried her face in her arms, "Not now, I don wanna leave now," she whimpered to herself. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself and stood up carefully. She nearly collapsed as a wave of dizziness swept through her. Moving slowly, she got dressed and headed to the kitchen.

Entering the room she fought back the urge to gag at the smell of bacon and eggs. Everyone smiled and said good morning and she fought back her nausea to smile back at them.

Konan put a plate on the table and Chibi swallowed but sat down.

"It look good Konah!" she said, smiling at her.

Konan smiled back at the little girl and started collecting the dishes. Coming back a few minutes later, she frowned a little. It didn't look like Chibi had eaten anything.

"Are you ok, Chibi?" Deidara asked, noticing the same thing. Chibi smiled at everyone and nodded.

"Konah, I not hungwy wite now, can I save it fo lata?" she asked.

Konan agreed, but still felt worried, it wasn't like Chibi to not eat anything.

After everything was cleaned up, Chibi, Konan, and Kakuzu set off for town. Konan and Kakuzu watched Chibi, feeling concerned. The normally energetic little girl, walked beside them, silent and looking tired.

"We'll make this a quick trip, then go back, you look tired yet." Konan said, looking at Kakuzu who nodded in agreement.

Chibi just nodded, which concerned them more. She stumbled and nearly fell but Kakuzu caught her, he picked her up and cradled her in his arms gently.

"Go to sleep, i'll wake you when we get there, okay?" he told her quietly. She nodded and closed her eyes, instantly falling asleep.

They woke her less than an hour later and Kakuzu set her down gently. They went into Kana's shop and even Kana noticed Chibi's unusual behavior. They finished quickly and left, on the way to the villiage entrance Chibi spoke up.

"Konah, Kazu? I gotta use bathwoom," she said, looking up at them tiredly. They stopped at the sweets shop they had on Chibi's birthday and she went in. They waited for several minutes but she didn't reappear. After fifteen minutes, Konan went in to check on her, worried. She came back out, worry screaming on her face.

"She's not in there! I don't know where she went!" Konan exclaimed to Kakuzu fearfully.

"Split up, we'll find her quicker that way," Kakuzu said. They both split up and began searching for the little girl.

Meanwhile Chibi lay on the ground beneath a large tree, panting heavily. She struggled to sit up, but gave up quickly. She looked around deliriously, "Konah, Kazu, wheya you?" she called weakly, sounding confused.

"Oy, Sakura, Kakashi, there's someone up ahead!" an unknown voice suddenly yelled.

She opened her eyes weakly and looked up into the bluest pair of eyes she'd ever seen.

A teenage boy with shockingly bright blonde hair, and strange whisker scars on his cheeks was leaning over her, looking concerned.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, squatting down. A young female and older man came up behind him. The girl had bright pink hair and the other guy had white hair and one eye covered up.

"Naruto! Don't go running ahead like that, you idiot!" the girl yelled, hitting the blonde over the head. He yelped and fell back.

"Ouch! That hurt, Sakura!" he whined, holding his head.

Sakura ignored him and turned to the little girl, who whimpered and tried to scoot away from her. Her eyes were wide with fear.

Noticing her fear Naruto spoke up, "Hey, you don't have to be scared of us, we're the good guys," he tried to reassure her. Sakura started to reach out to her to help her sit up when she growled threateningly at her and snapped at her hand, nipping the edge of it before she could pull away.

Kakashi was suddenly there and had pinned her to the ground, "Who are you, and what are you?" he asked, sounding cold.

The girl didn't answer, but snarled again and started to struggle violently, causing him to press down harder. He had a second to hear something snap before several things seemed to happen at once. The girl let out a ear-splitting shriek of pain and began to thrash wildly to get away. He struggled to hold her down, but she managed to turn onto her back and he suddenly felt a burning pain swipe across his abdomen. Looking down for a moment, he barely had time to see four cuts in his vest begin to drip blood before the girl snarled again and lunged at him. He still had her lower body pinned, but he had to dodge as she tried to tear out his throat with suddenly long and extremely sharp teeth. He slammed her down again and she gave a shriek that changed part way to an eerie howl. He stared down in horror as the young child below him began to change. Bones seemed to be twisting and moving beneath her skin, a light layer of fur began to grow on her arms, hands, and face, and her eyes began to change color, from a blue to amber. Naruto and Sakura were hovering, unsure how to help, but suddenly Naruto looked up and shouted a warning.

"Akatsuki!' he yelled, going on the defensive, and distracting Kakashi for a second.

A second was all it took, and the girl jerked free and began to run in the opposite direction.

"Chibi!" the female Akatsuki screamed, sounding panicked. The name was enough to grab her attention and she stopped. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi started towards her, realizing she, whoever she was, knew the Akatsuki somehow. Suddenly several more figures appeared in front of them, red and black cloaks proving who they were.

A man with bright orange hair was slowly approaching the shaking girl, and as they watched, keeping a cautious eye on the other members, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi watched in amazement as the girl began to shake violently and started to become human looking again. She collapsed and the man caught her, turning around with her in his arms, he addressed the others.

"Fall back," he ordered softly before disappearing. The other members watched the three Konoha ninja suspiciously before obeying. The three ninja were suddenly alone once again.

"Kakuzu, what's wrong with her?!" Konan demanded frantically back at the base. She was watching Kakuzu struggle to examine Chibi. The little girl was writhing on the bed, expression screwed up in agony. Pein came back into the room, two pairs of soft cuffs in his hands.

"These were all I could find in the village," he said softly, handing them to Kakuzu, who quickly attached them to Chibi's flailing arms and legs, effectively pinning her down.

Kakuzu lay a hand on her forehead, but pulled it away just as quickly.

"She's burning with a fever, and is delirious," he said softly, starting an IV with antibiotics and fluid in it.

"What's wrong with her? She wasn't this bad this morning?" Konan asked, watching the still writhing girl with anxious eyes.

"I don't know," Kakuzu said, shaking his head.

Chibi chose that moment to begin screaming, over and over. The sound chilled everyone in the room to the bone.

Chapter 9

Konan leaned over her, grabbing her shoulders, "Chibi, Chibi! Calm down!" she shouted, trying to catch the little girl's attention.

"Konan, look at her eyes, she's not even awake," Sasori whispered, sounding worried.

Konan looked at her face and realized Sasori was right, she was unconscious. She stepped back, hand covering her mouth in quiet horror and sorrow.

"Kami, what's wrong with her, that's making her scream like this?" she whispered.

Everyone started when Chibi's eyes suddenly flashed open, and she looked around. They realized her eyes were different colors, one that beautiful blue, the other a burnt amber.

Her odd gaze landed on Tobi and she tried to speak. After several attempts she managed to whisper "Bito," before she fell silent, grimacing as she struggled to fight back the pain. She collapsed on her back, gasping.

Obito watched the little girl he'd come to love writhe on the bed in agony, and for once, didn't know what to do. Then her eyes changed, and she'd spoken and he couldn't stop himself from responding to her plea. He moved forward and gently laid a hand on her arm. Her eyes reopened and she seemed to relax a little.

"What is it, Chibi?" he asked softly, leaning over her.

"Eyes," she whispered weakly. He looked at her in confusion.

"Use eyes, me, hurry" she said, nearly inaudible. His own eyes widened as he realized what she was asking him to do.

"Are you sure?" he asked, concerned. She nodded before the amber faded back to blue and she began to writhe again.

He quickly activated his sharingan and pulled her into his mindscape. When he opened his eyes, he stared, confused, at the teenage girl on the ground in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, bewildered.

"I'm Memory," the girl said, slowly sitting up, grimacing. She looked up at him, familiar blue eyes meeting his.

"Chibi? But, that's not possible, she's like four and you're over fifteen years old, at least." he said, shaking his head in denial.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you as much as I'm able, but before that, you need to know how to save her, or else she's going to die." the older version of Chibi said urgently.

Obito took a deep breath and looked at her hard, "If you're lying to me, I'll kill you," he promised softly.

The girl nodded, "Yeah, yeah, but you need to know why she's acting the way she is," she said impatiently.

Obito nodded, "Alright, tell me," he ordered.

She nodded and began to speak, "I'll tell you the actual story after you've saved her, but what you need to know right now is that her body is literally trying to kill itself" she said.

Obito stared at her, "What do you mean, why?" he asked.

"The story will take to long, but basically it's because she died the first time at the age she is right now," the girl told him. Before he could question her more, she collapsed to her knees, and her face screwed up in pain. She spoke quickly between clenched teeth.

"There isn't anything you can do except keep her hydrated, fed, and her heart beating." she gasped, beginning to fade around the edges.

"Wait! What's happening?" Obito asked, panicky, he'd never had someone fade away in his world before.

"She's beginning to die, I can't stay if she dies, save her, and I'll tell you everything then." she said before completely fading from his sight.

He blinked, coming back to the real world to see everyone staring at him in confusion.

"What?" he asked, looking around at them.

"I didn't know you had the sharingan, Tobi," Sasori said, looking at him closely.

"It was Tobi's secret, he didn't want anyone to know, and I agreed," Pein interceded quickly.

Tobi nodded then spoke up quickly, "When I put her under Sharingan, she wasn't a little girl, she was a teenager. She told me what's wrong with Chibi, but couldn't tell me everything," Tobi said, sounding worried.

Kakuzu blinked but pushed aside the creepiness of Tobi sounding mature for later and focused on his words instead. "You know what's wrong with her?" He asked.

Tobi nodded, "She said her body is trying to kill itself, she said something about her dying for the first time at this age," He trailed off, shrugging.

"So how are we supposed to save her?" Kakuzu asked, sounding upset.

"She said we had to keep her hydrated, fed, and her heart beating,"Tobi responded, sounding a little helpless.

"That's not any help at all," Kakuzu growled, turning back to his patient and setting up some more equipment, inserting another IV for nutrients, and a monitor to track her pulse.

"All missions are on hold for now, we will work in shifts, with two members watching her at all time, the others will sleep, or prepare food for the others." Pein ordered.

Everyone nodded.

"Kakuzu and Konan will do first watch for 4 hours, Kakuzu will take every rotation first until he has told everyone how to care for her," Pein said before leaving the room, looking back at Chibi once before exiting.

The others followed behind him reluctantly, but when the door finally shut, Kakuzu and Konan turned back to the little girl.

Kakuzu stumbled into his and Hidan's room. He was so exhausted he could barely stand.

"Kakuzu!" Hidan exclaimed, coming over and helping the older male to his bed.

Kakuzu collapsed on it and instantly fell asleep. Hidan watched him from his bed, magenta eyes full of concern and worry.

The next time Pein had rotation he entered the room and stopped, staring at the bed in shock, Chibi was finally quiet and still but somehow it was worse.

She looked even smaller, laying in the bed with all the machines attached to her, She'd already begun to lose weight and was deathly pale. The only sign that she was actually alive was the steady beeping of the monitor and the faint rise and fall of her chest.

Konan and Deidara stood up, looking weary. Deidara gave Sasori, who'd just appeared behind him, a quick hug, and Konan did the same to him. The two males sat in the previously occupied seats and began their shift.

One week passed before she began to show signs of improvement. Her color began to come back, and by the start of the second week, Kakuzu took her off of the IVs. It was another week before he dared to unhook her from the heart monitor, but all the signs said she was alright. But, she still hadn't reawoken. It had been nearly four weeks and she was still unconscious.

"She's still not awake? When will she wake up?" Hidan asked Kakuzu in frustration.

"I don't know, but it shouldn't be much longer," Kakuzu said, shrugging helplessly.

"You said that four days ago!" Hidan exclaimed, looking upset.

"What do you want me to do, Hidan? I'm not a miracle worker, I can't predict the future, so I have no f***ing clue when she'll wake up!" He shouted back, finally venting his anger, and fear.

Hidan flinched back, unused to Kakuzu losing his temper. Kakuzu sighed and gave the smaller male a hug.

"Sorry, it's not your fault, I don't like it either," he murmured.

Hidan tensed for a moment before relaxing and hugging him back. "It's okay, I just want her to wake up," he said softly.

"I know, we all do, we're missing our Chibi," Kakuzu said, nodding in agreement.

Several hours later, Deidara looked in the dark room where Chibi had been the past month. Not seeing any movement, he began to walk past. A small voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Deida? You dere?"

He spun back around and ran into the room to see Chibi blinking at him, looking exhausted and confused, but she was awake.

"Oh Kami, Chibi!" he whispered, falling next to her bed and wrapping her in a hug.

He felt her hug him back weakly, and he laughed in relief.

"You're okay, you're awake, you're okay." he whispered, hugging her even closer.

"Deida?" she asked, tugging at his clothes.

"Hm?" he asked, looking down at her.

"I hungry" she told him, frowning a little.

"Okay, I'll go get you some food," he said, jumping up. He stopped when she grabbed his sleeve.

"Noo, don leave me!" she cried, eyes widening in panic.

"Okay, okay, I'll take you with me, Kakuzu said you were all better, so it should be okay," Deidara said hurriedly, gently scooping her up.

She cuddled into him, gripping his shirt tightly in both hands. Deidara looked down at her in concern, she wasn't acting like her old self, and she was so light.

He started towards the kitchen, carrying her easily. She didn't say anything, just buried her face in his neck.

He entered the main sitting room, and everyone looked at him. He had a moment to think, 'shit, I forgot to tell them she was awake,' before he was surrounded.

"Chibi!" Konan cried, reaching for the little girl.

Deidara handed her over obediently, and the little girl clung to her.

"When did she wake up? Why didn't you tell anyone?" Kakuzu, Pein, and Hidan asked him at once.

He put his hands up defensively. "She just woke up about ten minutes ago! I forgot to tell anyone, i was too excited, then she said she was hungry," he explained.

By the time Chibi had been passed to everyone, she was crying. Pein, who was the last to get her, held her awkwardly and asked, "What's the matter, Chibi? Are you still hurting?"

Chibi wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer to him. He could feel her shaking.

"Nooo, i think never see again, I thought I die!" she wailed, hugging him even tighter.

Pein sighed and hugged her back, murmuring to her, "It's alright, you're okay now. We wouldn't let you die that easy, you're not getting rid of us just yet."

After a little while her tears slowed and she eased her grip. Pulling back, she wiped the tears away and asked in a shaky voice, "i hungry, we eat now?'

Pein nodded, and everyone filed into the kitchen, as Konan and Sasori started making Mac'n'cheese. They set a bowl down in front of her and she giggled a little.

"I had this first time I here," she said, smiling at Konan.

Konan smiled back, and noticed everyone smiling at the sound of Chibi's giggle. It'd been a long time since they'd heard that sound.

"You're right," Konan said, nodding in agreement.

Chibi ate quickly then began to yawn. "I sleepy," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

Konan looked at Kakuzu in concern, "Is it safe for her to go to sleep?" she asked him.

He nodded, "I think the worst is over, her body used a lot of energy, that's probably why she's so hungry and tired. Give her a few days and she'll probably start feeling better." he said.

Konan nodded and started to carry her reluctantly from the room.

"Noo, I wanna stay here!" Chibi wailed as Konan began to exit the room.

"I'm just bringing you to bed, honey, you said you were tired." Konan told her comfortingly.

Chibi shook her head, "No, wanna stay with you an othas, please?" she begged.

Konan sighed, but seeing the fear in her eyes, she agreed and carried her to the couch where Sasori was instead. She set her down gently and Chibi immediately burrowed in close to Sasori's side.

"I'll go get your blanket," Konan said quietly.

Out in the hall she met Pein, who was waiting for her. He fell into step beside her, and gave her a sideways glance.

"I have a feeling we're all going to be having an extra in our beds for a while," Pein said after a bit.

Konan nodded, "She's scared again, not of us, thank goodness, but she knew what was happening to her, she made it sound like this wasn't the first time it's happened, Pein," she answered, looking at him with concerned eyes.

"It does seem that way, when she's fully healed, i'm going to talk to her again in my mindscape," Obito said, appearing from the shadows suddenly.

Konan started a little, then nodded warily, "Please be careful Obito, we just got her back, I don't want to lose her again." she said softly.

Obito was silent for several minutes, he waited outside with Pein as Konan quickly grabbed Chibi's blanket. He spoke up again when they were outside the sitting room.

"Chibi knows who I really am, she knew from the beginning, did you know that?" He asked quietly, so that the others wouldn't be able to hear him.

The other two shook their heads and he continued, "I want answers, but I don't want to hurt her, she's just as important to me. I want to know why she almost died, so we know what to look for in the future, if it ever happens again," he told them, before entering the room.

He went in so quickly, he didn't notice the surprised mixed with relieved looks Konan and Pein gave each other.

Konan and Pein entered the room next and stopped to take in the scene in front of them. Every last member, not including them or Obito, were lying on the ground. They must have gathered every blanket, pillow, and bedspread they could find, because they were all sound asleep in a big doggie pile, laying on top of the blankets and pillows with Chibi curled up in the very middle of them all.

Sasori looked up from his spot at the edges at their entrance and very carefully stood up.

"She wanted to sleep with everyone, and you know her," he explained quietly.

Konan smiled slightly, "Yeah, what she wants, she gets," she said. Sasori nodded.

"Konah? Pei? Tobi? Come sleep with me, please?" Chibi's sleepy voice caught their attention.

"I don't think there's room, Chibi," Konan said, smiling at her. Chibi frowned at her.

"Dere is room, come heya!" she hissed, sounding annoyed.

A few members woke up and looked at her, "We need ta move, so dey can sleep with us," she told them, and they obediently shifted, creating room.

They sighed but joined the others on the ground, Chibi snuggled into Konan's side, and latched onto Obito and Pein's cloak sleeves, as if she thought they'd try to leave.

"Just go with it, she's not letting go," Konan whispered to them, before drifting off to sleep.

The males looked at each other awkwardly before slowly closing their eyes. They fell asleep surprisingly fast.

Chapter 10

Chibi slept well into the next day, finally waking up in the late afternoon. She sat up in the now cool blankets and rubbed her eyes sleepily before getting to her feet. Dragging her stuffed animal behind her she walked unsteadily down the hall. She stopped when she got to Pein's door, and opened it without knocking. Pein, Tobi, and Konan looked up.

"You're awake," Pein said, smiling down at the little girl as she peered up at him.

She just yawned and clambered into his lap, curling up against him contently.

"Are you sure, Obito?" Konan asked him worriedly, catching Pein's attention.

Obito held up a hand and Konan stepped back warily. He approached Pein and Chibi before kneeling down to her level.

"How're you feeling?" he asked her gently.

She smiled at him sleepily and reached for his mask. He tensed but let her remove it.

"Dere you are, Hi Obi" she murmured, leaning forward to rub her cheek against his.

He sighed and stroked her head. "Hey kiddo, you feeling okay?" He asked again.

She nodded, "Uh-huh, but I still sleepy," she told him.

He nodded, "That's okay," he told her before asking, "Chibi, I want to try something, it'll be strange, but it won't hurt, is that okay?"

She thought about it for a second before nodding, "Okay, Obi," she said, smiling at him with trusting eyes.

He swallowed at her expression but activated his sharingan. She stared at his eye in awe. "So pwetty," she breathed, raising a hand and laying it on his cheek as she leaned forward to study it closer. He caught her consciousness and disappeared as she collapsed.

Pein caught her before she could collapse to the ground, repositioning her on his lap. He and Konan settled in to watch with worried eyes as the minutes passed.

Obito opened his eyes to see the stranger girl laying on her back eagle spread and groaning.

"Kami, could you be any rougher?" she groaned, sitting up slowly and looking at him with annoyed eyes.

He ignored her question, asking his instead. "We saved her, are you going to tell me what happened and why now?"

Her expression cleared and she looked at him seriously. "Thank you for saving her," she told him, bowing her head in gratitude.

He nodded, looking uncomfortable. Noticing his expression she sat down indian style and patted the ground.

"It's a really long story, sit down," she told him, tone sounding more like an order.

He stared down at her for a moment before shrugging to himself mentally, couldn't hurt any, and sat down across from her.

She looked at the ground, gathering her thoughts, then looked up and asked him, "Before i begin, how long can I be here?"

He shrugged, "Theoretically? Forever, I don't know I guess, I don't use this dimension very often,' he said.

She nodded, eyes a bit wide before continuing, "Um, okay, then I guess I don't have anything to worry about," she said. She took a deep breath and began her story.

(Chibi's Past)

"Our clan was called Tenshi, it wasn't very original, or creative, but it fit perfectly. Our people were known for their amazing healing abilities, ability to shape shift, expertise in potions and poisons,as well as lifemates, and the thing that gave us our clan name. Everyone born was born with a pair of wings."

"Chibi doesn't have wings, I think we would have noticed that," Obito interrupted, sounding skeptical.

The girl glared at him, "Do you want to hear the story or not?" she snapped.

"Yes," he said.

"Then shut up and stop interrupting me, or we will be here forever, I'll answer your questions after I'm done, got it?" she said, glowering at him.

He rolled his eyes but gestured for her to continue.

Glaring at him again for a moment, she started up again.

"Our clan was extremely powerful, but we were healers more than warriors. We lived in the mountains, in a valley, I wish you could see it, it was so beautiful." she smiled, looking wistful and sad.

"There were other clans around, but we were allies, they knew we were no threat to them, in fact, we often traded goods for medicines and healings. The year we were born, there had been rumors of unrest in the south, at the base of the mountain. Villages were being destroyed, and entire clans disappearing. But whenever we went to investigate, we couldn't find anything. So everyone ignored the whispers and instead celebrated the the the birth of twins born to the clan leaders. Me and my brother Shadow, who was older than me by 2 minutes. From the beginning, he was well named, he followed me everywhere, and I him. We were inseparable, so much so that everyone believed we were lifemates, which while unusual, was not unheard of. We aged quickly in mind and ability while our bodies grew normal, which was normal for lifemates. But then when we were six years old, our world was destroyed.

It was our birthday, and I'd just blown out the candles on my cake and Daddy had left the room to get my gift when the whole mountain seemed to explode. I remember being thrown against the wall and Shadow grabbing me before another explosion hit our house. Mama screamed and collapsed, bleeding really bad. Shadow tried to pull me through the hole in the wall, but Mama wouldn't get up, I pulled away and ran to her. I tried to get her to stand, so we could escape and find Daddy but she wouldn't get up. Mama told us to run, and I told her no, didn't wanna leave without her. I was crying and she smiled up at me and said that it was okay to cry, that it worked better than medicine, but never let hate win me, then she closed her eyes, and didn't answer when I called for her. Shadow grabbed me and pulled me back, yelling at me that it was too late, we had to leave. He made me leave her, and daddy, we had to run and see our home burning all around, so many already dead, they were crying on the ground and strange men were walking around with big knives. One man raised it over Lizia, my friend and Shadow pulled me into his side, I couldn't see, but I heard her scream.

We kept running, fast as we could. We ran into the forest, but suddenly Shadow stumbled and fell. I saw a knife or something in his shoulder before he lunged to his feet again. He snarled at a shadowy figure that stepped out from the trees, pulling me behind him. The man laughed at us, coming closer. Shadow couldn't run, he was hurt to much. He told me to run and pushed me away. The man raised another sword and it came down into his back, right below the base of his neck. I screamed and fell down. I couldn't move, my brother was dying in front of me. I remember starting to scream, over and over, I couldn't stop. The stranger flinched and pulled the blade free, raising it again over me. I tried to move, but I couldn't. The blade came down and someone screamed for me to move. Their voice jolted me and I dodged the blade. I looked at the man and was so angry I shifted for the first time, it hurt so bad. His eyes widened as I leapt at him. He dodged with ease, and raised the blade again, bringing it down hard against my head, dropping me like a rock. I lay there dazed, and heard him go to where Shadow lay. He flipped him over and swore. I heard him say that at least he got one of the test subjects as he raised his blade again, hitting me over the head and I lost consciousness again."

She shuddered, shaking herself and looking at Tobi who was silent. Her eyes looked haunted, "What I went through in that place, I will not tell you, some memories are not meant to be shared. I will tell you this though, I lost my wings there, and I died there for the first time. I should have died for real, I had no life mate to keep me alive, but I did awake after my first death. That would be the first of dozens of times I would come back, and each death became more and more horrible. The last time I died, I was only four, that is why our body tried to kill itself, it thinks it ought to. Thankfully, a guard had taken a liking to me and he helped me to escape, at the cost of his own life." She finished, huddling in on herself, pulling her knees to her chest.

She looked at Obito with serious, sad eyes, "You people saved us, we haven't been this safe in a very long time. She doesn't remember her past, I won't let her, but she knows something bad happened, you can take away memories but that fear remains. I had begun to fear for her sanity and very spirit when we were finally rescued. You brought her back from the ledge, and for that I will always be grateful." she told him, bowing again.

They sat there for several moments in silence as Obito tried to process what he'd been told.

"Why are you here then? I mean, where'd you come from? And if you can't survive without these life mates, then how come she's still alive?" He finally asked,looking at her seriously.

She shrugged, "I'm a piece of her that she created when she was in that hellhole to survive. I'm literally her memory. I don't know for sure, but I think I'm how old she should have been,if she'd kept aging instead of dying. As for the life mates, I know Shadow wasn't our life mate, not exactly. He was the other half of us, the other half of our soul, but not our life mate, not the one we were destined to spend eternity with. If I had to guess, I think our life mate is still alive, somewhere. I still remember that voice yelling at us to move. I was in shock, we shouldn't have been able to get up that quick. It was like I had to obey that voice, but I don't know who it was. And since we're still alive, he must be too." she finished,spreading her hands.

"You think he, whoever he is, is still alive? Meaning if he dies, she'll die too, and there's nothing we can do to save her then?" He asked, looking horrified and worried.

"Yes, it is the only thing that makes sense, and I'd guess that he is nearer than we know. Life mates souls cry out for each other, it makes you edgy and unable to remain in one place for long. You are forever searching, until you find that person." She said, nodding.

"Do you want to find him?" Obito asked hesitantly, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

She laughed at his wary expression bordering on outrage.

"Relax Obito, I may be fifteen, but Chibi's mind and body are only seven. It'll be a while before she begins to think about boys. You'll have plenty of time to be overprotective, don't worry." she said, eyes light in amusement.

"I'm not worried, I just wanted to know how you felt, that's all," he said defensively.

"Right," she said.

"I need to go back, my last question is, will her body do this to her again?" he asked.

"Maybe? It's possible it could be every year. I don't know, we never lived long enough to see if it was a one time thing." she responded, taking his change of subject in stride.

He wasn't happy with her answer, but he nodded anyways. If she didn't know, he believed her. He stood, held out a hand to help her to her feet and gave a slight bow.

"Thank you for your help, and for telling me what happened." he told her.

She gave him a gentle smile, "You're welcome Obito, take care of her for me, please?" she said.

She turned and began to walk away but turned back and laid a small hand on his cheek. Placing the other on his neck, she tugged him down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"You are a good person Obito, don't forget that. I know you'll keep her safe, she loves you, all of you, you know that, right?" she whispered to him before stepping back.

Smiling at him happily and giving a little wave, she faded from sight. Obito stared at the spot where she'd been for a long time. Raising a hand, he touched the place she'd kissed him absentmindedly, thinking about what she'd said. He realized with a bit of shock that she was right, Chibi did love him, all of them, and loved them the way only a small child is capable of, unconditionally, and fully innocent. After all she'd suffered, all she'd lost, that she even trusted them seemed improbable, but that she loved them, that seemed truly impossible. But he knew it was the truth, he'd seen it in her eyes every time she saw them.

He shook his head and released the sharingan, returning to the real world. Konan and Pein startled at his sudden appearance. They stared at him, looking expectant and worried.

He ignored them as Chibi awoke, stretching and yawning before smiling up at him drowsily.

She reached for him and he picked her up, holding her close. She patted his hair absently and asked, "Did it wok Obi?"

He nodded and smiled down at her. She smiled back happily and hugged him tightly, giggling a little.

He chuckled and set her down, "Why don't you go look for the others and see if they'll play with you?" he suggested.

"Okey!" she chirped, skipping to the door and out cheerfully.

Once the door shut he turned around to the other two in the room, now serious. He began to repeat what he'd learned from Memory. When he was finished, Pein and Konan stared at him pale and silent. Konan looked like she might cry and Pein looked sick with anger.

"What is wrong with people?" he snarled, standing and pacing while Konan looked at him in concern and Obito with quiet understanding.

"People are evil, they cannot help but do evil things," he said softly.

Pein nodded in agreement, but Konan spoke up, "But not Chibi, never her," she said.

Obito and Pein nodded in total agreement.

Konan looked thoughtful for a moment, "I've helped Chibi bathe, and I'd always wondered what those horrible scars on her back were, but I never asked. I figured she'd tell me when she was ready, I never would have thought she would have no memory of that time of her life." she said.

"What scars?" Pein asked, Obito looking just as serious.

"She has two horrible scars on her back, in the middle by her shoulder blades. It looks like she was set on fire, or something like that. The first time I saw them, I about passed out, I don't know how she isn't in pain from them." Konan told them, shuddering a little.

"Why didn't you tell us about them?" Pein asked her.

"At first I didn't want to because I was afraid you would become angry and question her about her past. What she does remember is still extremely painful for her, i didn't want to make it worse. But after a while, i got used to seeing them, they're still horrible, but they're a part of her." Konan said, shrugging a little.

"Well, we aren't going to go on a rampage, it's our responsibility to keep her safe forever," Pein said seriously.

"I don't think Memory would be very happy with me if I endangered any of us to do something as stupid as that, so I agree," Obito said.

All three fell silent, smiling a little as they heard Chibi's shrieks of laughter. The door flew open and she ran in, hiding behind Pein.

"Hide me Pei!" she cried, still laughing hysterically.

A moment later Itachi's angry voice rang through the hideout. A moment later, Hidan appeared in the doorway, looking panicky.

"Chibi! You traitor," he wheezed as he tried to grab her.

She dodged with ease and ran back out, giggling.

Hidan fell onto his back, still breathing heavily.

"Don't make me leave, Itachi is gonna kill me," he begged, looking pleadingly at Pein.

"What did you do?" Pein asked, dreading the answer.

"Nothing! It was Chibi, but she escaped and left me behind!" he snapped.

"What happened?" Konan asked, curious.

"Erm, well, let's just say Itachi's gonna be looking a little different for a while." he said, looking embarrassed.

Konan started to ask what he meant when Itachi strode through the door, looking livid, and she didn't have too. She could see what he meant. Itachi's normally long, beautiful black hair was now dyed a hideous mixture of blue, green, orange, and red. It looked like a rainbow had thrown up on him.

He glared at everyone, daring them to laugh. No one did but you could see it was an effort. Konan walked forward and began to study his hair carefully, sighing after a few seconds in relief.

"Don't worry Itachi, it's not permanent. Besides, you're lucky, she could have put glue in it as well," she said reassuringly,, but grinning for the last part.

"she? Chibi did this?" he asked, still sounding royally pissed. No one messed with his hair, not unless they were stupid or had a deathwish.

'Or unless you were Chibi and knew you could get away with it.' He thought in annoyance. He already knew he wouldn't do anything, she was his weak spot, go figure.

He growled and stalked from the room, ignoring Hidan who was cowering on the floor, trying to hide behind a small plant.

He found Chibi in the kitchen, struggling to dish out ice cream into two dishes. She started when she saw him and a big glob of ice cream landed on the floor.

"Ooh no!" she cried, climbing off the chair and trying to clean it up. All she succeeded in was making a bigger mess.

Itachi sighed, anger already dissipating when she growled, tears of frustration filling her eyes.

He grabbed a few paper towels and knelt down to help her.

"I get it Tachi, I made da mess," she told him, taking the paper towels from him.

He let her, and she carefully wiped the mess up. After she'd thrown it away she got on the chair again and put one last scoop in the bowl. Turning to him, she gave him a timid smile and offered him the dish.

"S-sowy, Tachi," she said, sounding a little guilty.

He sighed but took the bowl. Taking a small bite he realized it was his favorite flavor, sugar cookies and syrup.

They ate in silence for a moment before Itachi asked her, "So, why'd you decide to prank me?" he questioned, sounding and feeling much calmer.

She looked down, "I not mean for you, I mix up bottles, I want ta twick Kisa, he didna want to play with me, I sowy Tachi," she said, looking utterly miserable.

"So it's Kisame's fault?" he asked her, a faint smile forming.

She looked up at him quickly, "I guess so?" she said, sounding more like she was asking.

He grinned, "Perfect, do you want help pranking him?" he asked.

Chibi looked surprised for a second before a huge grin spread across her face.

"Ooh, yeah! Dat be fun! Maybe Hida help us too!" she said with a grin, jumping up and down. She slipped and nearly fell, Itachi catching her just in time. He set her down carefully and smiled down at her.

"Alright then, let's go get him,"


	2. Chapter 10

**I'M BACK! Swear I'm alive. Sorry it took so long, kept running out of time. But here is the next chapter, and things are starting to heat up! Hope you like it, please review so I have motivation:) and thanks to everyone who got my message and is now following me again. Thanks also for the reviews, they make me happy.**

 **Remember, I don't own any but Chibi.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10**

Chibi raced towards Pein's office, where Hidan had been last, Itachi following right behind her. Coming to the door she barged in without knocking, startling everyone still inside. Hidan yelped and hid behind Pein when he caught sight of Itachi.

"Keep him away from me! I don't want to die today!" he whined, peeking out from behind their leader cautiously.

"Hidan, stop being a coward and come with us," Itachi ordered him, rolling his eyes at the albino's immature behavior.

Before Hidan could answer, Chibi poked Itachi in the side. He flinched in surprise and looked down to see her glowering up at him.

"Tachi! Be nice, you make him think we gonna huwt him! I wan him to help, not wun away scweaming!" she scolded him, hands on her hips.

Konan giggled and Pein's lips twitched in amusement. He stepped away from the albino and went to stand against the wall, by Konan, so he couldn't use him as a shield anymore.

Obito watched Chibi scold the Uchiha with great amusement. He found it hilarious to see a small child scolding the great and feared Itachi Uchiha, and get away with it. But then again, he knew she could get away with pretty much anything. Everyone was well and truly smitten with her.

Itachi struggled to keep a straight face as the little girl scolded him. He nodded, looking serious and grave, before kneeling and picking her up. She squeaked, startled, and grabbed him around the neck.

"Wha you do that fo, Tachi?! I wasna done!" she complained, but contradicted her words by snuggling into him happily.

"I apologize, princess, but I thought you wanted Hidan's help?" he asked her teasingly.

He expected her to laugh or get mad at him, but what he wasn't expecting was for her to blush. She buried her face in his cloak, embarrassment rolling off her in waves.

"Chibi?" Itachi asked, looking down at the little girl in confusion.

She muttered something into his cloak and he frowned.

"Could you repeat that? I can't understand you with a mouthful of cloak," he asked dryly, tugging on her hair gently.

She lifted her head a bit and muttered, "I not a pwincess, Tachi," before burying her face in his cloak again.

He looked at the others in confusion. Suddenly Konan's eyes brightened in understanding, and she smiled as she started towards him. She patted Chibi on the head, trying to get her attention.

After a moment, Chibi looked up at the violet haired lady. Konan's smile became a bit sad when she saw the uncertainty and confusion in their precious little girl's eyes.

She kissed her forehead, and patted her comfortingly.

"Sweetie, do you remember when you first came here, and you asked me why I called you Chibi? I told you it was an endearment, a nickname someone gives you when they care about you?" she asked the little girl gently, speaking in a soft voice.

Chibi nodded hesitantly and Konan smiled.

"Itachi calling you princess is another endearment, honey. Here, a princess is the most treasured person the nations have. They love and cherish her because she is kind and sweet. She also acts silly sometimes and makes people laugh, that's why Itachi called you that, he wasn't trying to embarrass you," Konan explained, ruffling the girl's hair and stepping back.

Chibi was silent for a couple of seconds, looking thoughtful. But after a minute her tail began to wag slowly and she looked up smiling happily.

"So, you say I the Akati pwincess?" she asked, speaking to the whole room in general.

Konan smiled, and the males all nodded, looking serious. "That's exactly what I mean," she said, nodding as well.

Everyone startled when she suddenly laughed, a sweet and joyous sound. Her tail was sweeping side to side madly, showing just how happy she suddenly was. She turned to face Itachi and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging as tightly as she could.

"Okey Tachi! I be evewyone's pwincess!" she said, pulling away and rubbing her cheek against his.

Itachi couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face, she was just way too adorable sometimes.

"I'm glad," he told her affectionately, setting her down.

She grabbed his hand, holding it tightly as she smiled happily. After a few minutes Pein cleared his throat, catching Chibi's attention once again.

"You wanted to talk to Hidan, right?" he asked her in a patient voice.

She blinked, looking surprised for a moment before her eyes brightened in remembrance. She nodded rapidly and released Itachi's hand. She ran over to Hidan, who was watching her and Itachi with suspicion.

Grabbing his hand and pulling hard, she pleaded with him, "Hida! come with us! Please? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplea…." she begged, before Hidan interrupted her.

"Okay, okay! If Itachi tries to kill me, I'm using you as my shield though," he warned her as she cheered.

He followed her through the door and into the hall with great reluctance. The others watched them leave with great amusement.

"I pity the person she has chosen as her next victim," Obito said, looking at the others who nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile Chibi, Itachi and Hidan had gathered in Chibi's room and were sprawled out across her bed. Chibi was laying partly across Itachi's back, playing with his hair, while her legs were draped across Hidan's. Once they had explained what they wanted to Hidan he had grinned and told them to count him in. Which is why they were now on her bed, tossing ideas around, trying to come up with the perfect prank to get revenge on Kisame.

Several minutes later Chibi was rolling around laughing helplessly at some of the ideas that had been brought up.

"We can't do dat Hida! He gots geels, like fish! He don need aiya to bweath, silly!" she giggled breathlessly when Hidan suggested they they sink the giant man into the middle of the lake dressed in a bikini.

"I agree with Chibi, one, we don't want to kill him, Pein would get mad at us, two, he's huge, how are we going to get him to the lake? Three, I don't want to see him in a bikini...ever. I would be permanently scarred." Itachi said, shaking his head, still chuckling a little.

"well, what are we gonna do then?" Hidan asked.

They fell silent as they began thinking once again.

"Why don we just pwank his woom really bad? We can set up lots and lots of twaps and twicks," Chibi said suddenly, looking at the others.

Itachi and Hidan looked at each other and Hidan shrugged. "Sounds good to me," he said.

Fifteen minutes later the three split up, each carrying a paper with a list of objects needed.

Sasori and Deidara looked up, startled, when Hidan ran into the kitchen and began digging through the fridge and cupboards.

"What are you doing Hidan?" Sasori finally asked.

Hidan ran past them, carrying several things. "Sorry, can't talk now," he called over his shoulder.

Deidara and Sasori looked at each other, confused.

"What was that, hm?" Deidara asked. Sasori shrugged and took a bite out of his bagel. Deidara shrugged too and started eating his cereal once again.

Meanwhile, Chibi ran into Pein's office, interrupting a meeting between him, Konan, and Obito. They stopped talking and stared at her as she climbed onto his filing cabinet, reaching for a large paperweight. Ignoring them, she grunted as she picked it up. Cradling it in her arms she managed to get down. She waved at the confused adults cheerfully before running from the room.

"Oi, Chibi!" Pein shouted, heading to his door, once he realized what the child had just taken. He received no answer, and she was nowhere in sight so he sighed and turned back to the others.

"What in the world does she need a paperweight for?" he wondered aloud as he shut the door and walked back to his desk.

"Who knows," Obito said, shrugging.

Twenty minutes later all three met at Kisame's door and went inside, Itachi in the lead. They set everything on the bed and got to work.

Three days later a cry of shock and horror echoed through the base, followed by the sounds of Chibi's laughter. The other members, not including Itachi and Hidan, looked up from what they were doing. "Sounds like Kisame just went to his room," Sasori said dryly. Deidara nodded, wincing in sympathy for the blue male. Everyone had already been warned to stay away from his room, and having been victims of her pranks before, everyone obeyed and gave the room a great amount of distance

Kisame came running out of his room, looking pale and gagging. He ran past their room and both artists about keeled over at the horrific smell coming off him. They heard him make it to the bathroom at the end of the hall, then the unpleasant sound of a person vomiting could be heard.

Pein, Konan, and Obito looked up when the door flew open and Chibi ran in, looking scared and amused at the same time.

"Pei! Hide me, he comin!" she squealed, throwing herself into his arms just as an enraged and still unpleasant smelling Kisame came barreling through the door. He looked around wildly, and spotting Chibi peeking at him from behind Pein's shoulders, he growled and started forward, hands clenching like he was going to strangle her.

"Chibi, I am going to strangle you," he growled, confirming her thoughts.

She squeaked and pulled her head back.

Pein rolled his eyes and addressed the furious male.

"You will do no such thing, Kisame, go take a shower, calm down a little, then come back. We will make sure Chibi cleans up any mess she made," he told him.

"I can't take a shower! That little menace put rotten food all over in my room! Then she filled the entire sink and shower with milk! I don't have any shampoo, she stole that, and who the hell let her use the damn blender? I open the door and a bucket of rotten, blended food falls on me! Now, let me at her!" He snapped, starting forward again.

"Kisa, you shampoo in guest bathwoom, I also move clothes, so you change ok, I not dat mean," the little girl spoke up suddenly, sounding on the verge of tears.

Pein sighed, "Kisame, go and clean up, Chibi and a couple other members will start cleaning your room," he ordered.

Kisame, looking more annoyed now than angry, left the room. Once he was gone Pein set the girl down. She stood there, head down and sniffling a little.

"Why'd you prank him?" He asked after a minute.

"He pwomise he play with me, i ask him agin an agin but he keep sayin no, dat he pway lata, but he wasna busy, he was layin awound evewy time I ask," Chibi told him, looking upset.

"Go get Itachi and Hidan and start cleaning his room up, I'll talk to him, okay?" Pein told her, ruffling her hair affectionately.

She looked up at him hopefully. "You not mad at me?" she asked.

Pein just smirked. "As long as you don't try that in my room, no." he told her, sounding faintly threatening.

She gulped and nodded. "Okey!" she squeaked, running out the door to grab Itachi and Hidan to help her clean the room.

A few days later everyone was in the sitting room, all together for once. Chibi was curled up on the couch between the two Zetsu's and Tobi, sound asleep. She had her thumb in her mouth and a handful of Tobi's cloak in her other hand. Every once in a while she would shift and mumble one of their names, causing everyone to smile.

It was silent for several moments before Konan suddenly spoke in a soft tone.

"I just realized this, but it's been a year come next week that Chibi's been with us," she said.

The others blinked, surprised as they realized she was right.

"We should have a little party or something to celebrate," Deidara said. The others nodded in agreement, Kakuzu a bit more reluctantly, already dreading the bills that were sure to build up.

"Ooh, we could have a picnic party!" Tobi said excitedly, before yelping as everyone shushed him.

"Not so loud you idiot! It's not a surprise if she finds out because you woke her up!" Sasori hissed.

"Sorry!" Tobi whispered loudly.

Everyone began talking quickly and quietly, planning the party. By the time Chibi woke up, it had been decided. They would have a picnic party in four days time. Konan would be in charge of getting all the supplies from town, Sasori, and Deidara would make the food, Kakuzu, both Zetsus, and Pein would set everything up, and Tobi and Hidan were in charge of keeping Chibi distracted.

The day of the party promised to be a warm, beautiful day. Kakuzu, both of the Zetsu's and Pein snuck out before Chibi awoke and started setting up.

The base was silent and still as Sasori and Deidara quickly went about preparing the food as Konan left for town to pick up the last of the gifts.

"CHIBI! Come back here!" Hidan howled, breaking the silence. Deidara and Sasori looked at each other.

"Well, she's awake," Deidara said. Sasori nodded and they picked up their pace.

They blinked and watched in silent amusement as Chibi, who was being carried by Tobi, raced through the kitchen, laughing hysterically. Hidan was right behind them, sporting a markered mustache.

"Let's play hide from Hidan!" Tobi cried as they ran towards the older part of the base.

"Tobi! Don't you dare!" Hidan yelled.

Deidara and Sasori smirked as their voices faded.

"Hidan'll never find them," Deidara said, sounding amused.

Several hours and meltdowns from Hidan later and they were headed toward the picnic site.

In apology for worrying Hidan, Chibi was cuddled into his back. Her head just peeked over his shoulder as she babbled to him happily.

"Hida, Tobi, where we goin?" she asked them curiously.

"You'll see, it's a surprise," Tobi said, tugging on her ear playfully.

She giggled and wriggled in excitement.

"Wha is it? Tell me, Hida, wha is it!" she cried.

He chuckled, "nope, not telling. You'll see soon," he told her.

"Aww, no fair," she pouted.

When they got to the clearing Hidan set her down and she looked around expectantly.

"Hida, why we here?" she asked him, sounding confused.

"Suprise!" Everyone shouted, appearing suddenly.

She yelped then gasped in surprise when a large blanket with tons of food and gifts suddenly appeared.

"Wha, wha, huh?" she stuttered, looking excited, happy, and totally bewildered.

"Today's a special day, Chibi," Konan said, scooping the little girl into her arms.

Chibi nuzzled her cheek before pulling back and looking at the violet haired female in confusion.

"Wha today? Not biwthday," she asked.

"Nope, today's the one year anniversary of you living with us," Konan told her with a smile.

"Huh?" Chibi asked, tilting her head to the side adorably looking confused yet.

"It's been one year today since you came to live with us," Konan simplified.

Chibi's eyes brightened in understanding.

"Ohh!" she said before hugging Konan around the neck tightly.

"Dat's what it is!" she said, pulling away and smiling at everyone.

"Tank you!" she told everyone, grinning brightly.

The members all laughed, or chuckled, and made their way to the blanket where they dug into the food, which was delicious.

Afterwards Chibi opened her gifts. Several more shirts, pants, weapons and one gorgeous kimono later she was on her final gift. She opened it to reveal a beautiful charm. She touched it gently, admiration on her face. She started though, when the charm moved. She started to pull away when it unfolded, becoming paper thin. But when she lifted her hand from the box, the charm followed it out, attached to her fingertips.

"Umm," she started uncertainly, not sure if she should panic or not.

"It's okay honey, it's a very special charm. it goes onto you skin like a tatoo and only you can get it off. This way if anything ever happens, we can find you," Konan explained to the unsure girl.

Chibi relaxed and watched it flow from the box onto her skin. It wrapped around her pointer finger, winding around her wrist and arm up to her elbow. It was black like a normal tattoo and looked like a vine with flowers on it. She admired it for several seconds.

"Tank you! It so pretty, I like it!" she exclaimed, looking up and the people surrounding her with affection.

They relaxed and smiled back. Sasori felt especially relieved. He hadn't known if she would like it or not and it took him all week to make it.

The rest of the day was spent playing games(chasing chibi through the clearing) and eating more food. All in all it was a perfect day. Then as they began to clean up and head back, disaster struck.

Konan, Sasori, and Itachi were the only members still in the clearing. They were picking up the last of the food and Chibi was a ways away playing by herself happily.

Konan had just begun to fold the blanket up when an unfamiliar chakra tugged at her senses. At the same time Chibi suddenly screamed.

All three members gazes flew to where she was. She was struggling wildly in the grasp of two Konoha ninjas.

"Chibi!" Konan cried, running towards them, Sasori and Itachi close behind her.

"Konah! Tachi! Sasoi! Help!" Chibi screamed, eyes wild with terror.

Several more ninjas suddenly appeared, blocking the frantic Akatsuki members from reaching the little girl.

"Konah, Konah ,Konah!" Chibi shrieked as the two ninja began to run.

"Chibi! Goddamn it! Get out of the way!" Konan snarled at the ninja blocking them.

"Konan, i alerted the rest of the Akatsuki. They'll be here in a few moments." Itachi said, sounding tense.

"Tell them to go after her!" she growled as she activated her jutsu.

"three of them are, we'll join them when we finish these off," Itachi said quietly in a deadly voice, activating his sharingan.

"Konah! Konah! Konah!" Chibi screamed over and over, still writhing desperately, trying to get away.

"Shut her up! We're going to be found if she stays this loud!" the ninja not carrying her hissed.

The other ninja, looking a bit sympathetic, quickly hit the back of her neck, efficiently knocking her unconscious.

"Come on, sooner we get back to Konoha the safer I'll feel," he told his companion, who nodded in agreement.

They picked up their speed, racing into the forest, trying desperately to reach safety before the other members caught up to them.


	3. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! I am alive, and sooooo sorry! I know it's been forever since I updated, but I have a good excuse. I've been super busy! Seriously though, I had graduation, graduation party, starting full time job, and vacation in between there. But hopefully the next chapter doesn't take so long...**

 **Please review, and remember I own none but Chibi...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11**

 **"She's waking up, Hokage-sama," a hushed voie said, sounding tense.**

 **Chibi stirred, moning a little. She opened her eyes, blinking as she tried to focus on the figures in front of her. She tried to raise her hands to rub her eyes but quickly realized she couldn't.**

 **The little girl began to hyperventilate as she looked down, realizing she was tightly bound to a chair. Her eyes flitted side to side frantically, taking in the large room and its occupants. A pretty blonde haired lady with a blue diamond on her forehead was looking at her with a grim expression. Several people in animal masks surrounded her chair, an older man covered in bandages watched her with blatant dislike, and beside the lady stood two men. One was covered in scars and scared her, the other had really long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail.**

 **Seeing all the people looking at her caused the little girl to panic**

 **"Konah? Wheya you?!" she cried, beginning to struggle wildly.**

 **"It is pointless to struggle sit still and answer our questions and perhaps we will spare you," the bandaged man sneered.**

 **"Of course Hokage, I apologize," the man said, managing to sound sarcastic even as he bowed.**

 **She turned back to the frightened child and spoke in a softer voice.**

 **"It's alright, I'm just going to ask you some questions, okay?" she asked.**

 **The little girl was looking at her with eyes so full of terror her heart twisted a little.**

 **She began to tremble uncontrolably, "Noo! I want Konah! Wheya is she?" she cried, increasing her struggling/**

 **"Who is Konah? Is she a part of the Akatsuki?" the lady asked.**

 **She recieved no answer as the little girl's struggles became more frantic.**

 **"Lemme go!" Chibi screamed, eyes wild.**

 **"Answer my questions first. Who is konah? Do you know everyone in the Akatsuki? What is your name? Did they kidnap you?" the Hokage questioned, becoming more and more frustrated by the lack of answers she was recieving.**

 **"Hokage- sama? Perhaps it would be better if we put her in the chamber and allow me to just get the answers from her mind," the long blonde haired man suggested, watching he little girl who was rocking back and forth slowly and making soft keening sounds, in concern.**

 **She sighed in frustration but nodded, "Alright, that's probably best," she said.**

 **Two anbu reached for the girl but jerked back when she snarled suddenly. Two gold and silver ears were pinned back as she lunged forward, violently snapping at te others who were still close. They moved back quickly.**

 **Everyone watched as she snarled again, teeth beginning to sharpen and her eyes began shiftng between hr normal color and a burnt amber. She screamed again, any sanity slowly draining from her eyes. She shrieked in pain when her body spasmed involuntarily.**

 **"Damn it! What's wrong with her?" Tsunadae asked, sounding angry.**

 **"I think it's a curse mark! The only person I've ever seen this happen to is Anko," Ibiki spoke up.**

 **"Curse mark? That means..." Tsunadae trailed off, staring at the little girl with rising horror.**

 **"We need to seal it!" Danzo spoke up suddenly.**

 **"We can't, not with how she is right now. Not unless you want her to kil whoever the sealer is," Inoichi said, shaking his head vehemently.**

 **"Then knock her out, and get her into the stone," Tsunade ordered, watching the snarling girl cautiously.**

 **An anbu wearing a cat mask nodded then flitted behind the child, hitting her in the neck to knock her unconscious.**

 **Moving quickly, they moved to the chamber and secured her in the stone, setting up the seals to bind her in place.**

 **Once everything was done they waited apprehensively for the girl to wake up.**

 **When she began to stir Inoichi signaled he was going to begin. He quickly grasped her head and closed his eyes.**

 **He entered her mind and looked around, feeling wary and confused. This wasn't right, he couldn't see anything, and where was her memories?**

 **His neck prickled and he turned around, feeling uneasy. He turned around, straining his eyes to see something, anything, but it was completely dark and silent, the only sound was his breathing. He started forward slowly, feeling in front of him. His fingers brused against door, and after a few seconds of struggle, he found the handle and turned it. To his relief it opened and he went in. the new area was a long hal with door after door. Faint lighting filled the space as well.**

 **He tried the first door, only to find it locked. Trying each door he passed he discovered the same outcome as he walked down the seemingy endless hall. Eventually he came to one last door and reached out to open it.**

 **"You aren't supposed to be here," a soft feminine voice said from behind him.**

 **Startled, he jerked back from the door and spun around. his eyes widened.**

 **Standing behind him with a serious, slightly disapproving face, was a young teenage girl. She was tiny, maybe five foot and willowy. She had the same gold and silver hair as the child they had captured. In fact, except for the size, age, and eye color she looked identical. Instead of the aquamarine eys that had looked at them with such fear, a pair of rich amber eyes looked back at him calmly.**

 **"Who are you?" he asked warily.**

 **"You shouldn't be here, why did you come?" she repeated her question, ignoring his.**

 **"Answer my question. Who...Are...You?" he said, gritting his teeth a little.**

 **He took a wary step back when her eyes flashed angrily and the atmosphere became colder.**

 **"What did you do to her?" the teenager asked, moving forward threateningly.**

 **"What do you mean? Who" he asked, confused.**

 **"Chibi! what did you do to her?!" the girl hissed**

 **"I don't know who you're talking about!" Inoichi exclaimed desperately.**

 **"Little girl, four years old! Hair like mine, pretty blue eyes? Any of this ringing a bell?!" she yelled, glaring at him.**

 **"You mean the little girl who we captured from the Akatsuki?" he asked, sounding startled.**

 **"You did what?!" she exclaimed, looking horrified. Her ears had flattened.**

 **"the akatsuki is an organization of criminals. They must be stopped by any means neccasary, even if that is an innocent child," he told her calmly before adding thoughtfully, "Although, kidnapped victems are usually eager to out their abductors," he finished, completely believing his statement.**

 **The girl snarled in anger. "Kidnapped! Abducted! You absolute shitty morons! Those people are our family! They RESCUED US!" she yelled.**

 **"Poor girl, they must have brainwashed you, they are criminals, they don't care for anyone or anything but themselves." he said in a sympathetic voice.**

 **She snarl-screamed in rage and leapt forward.**

 **He erked back, feeling a sharp pain from his left shoulder to his right hip.**

 **Looking down, he saw blood begin to drip from five long gashed. He looked up, alarmed, just as another pain exploded across the side of his head. He choked back a cry of pain as he involuntarily fell to his knees. He stayed down, tense, expecting another bow, but it never came.**

 **Instead she knelt down next to him and grabbed is chin carefully with a clawed hand.**

 **"People like you make me sick, you assume and jump to conclusions without knowing who it is you are condeming. So I'll show you. Show you the difference between them and you. Allow you to see through her eyes and her heart." she promised in a soft, deadly voice.**

 **He tensed as she hauled him to his feet and dragged him back owards the door he'd been in front of not ten mintes ago.**

 **She opened it and began to pull him through. He tried to resist as a feeling of forboding filled him. She ignored his rsistance and pulled him through with ease. The door shut behind them with a resounding thud.**

 **At first everything was dark, but a picture slowly began to form.**

 **Inoichi watched in uneasy amazement as a younger version of the little girl filled the space.**

 **"Happy birthday!" three people chorused, smiling as the little girl grinned happily.**

 **"Tank you Mommy, Daddy, Wobin!" she cried, hugging everyone.**

 **She grinned up at a small boy adoringly as he smiled down at her. He laughed when she wrapped her arms around his knees. He kneeled down and returned her hug.**

 **Then the scene changed again. Inoichi watched with growing horror at the scene playing out. Gone was the peaceful village, and in its place was a scene out of a nightmare.**

 **Screams filled the air as smoke rose. The entire village was on fire. Masked figures carrying strange weapons and torches raided the streets, throwing the torches into ransacked houses.**

 **Inoichi felt bile rise in his throat as two men went into a house, exiting a few minutes later, dragging a wildly struggling woman and two screaming kids. The woman struggled desperately to get to her children but was easily overpowered.**

 **The older of the two boys broke away from the man and tried to get to his mother, but the man who'd been holding him raised his weapon and fired. With a strangled cry he collapsed, the gorund beneah him quickly becoming red. The mother gave a pain filled cry and the little boy tried to get to his brother. One man said something to the other, who seemed to sigh. He released the child, the other man doing the same with the woman.**

 **"No!' Inoichi screamed, lunging forward as both men raised their weapons again, forgetting it wasn't acutally happening. The weapons went off and all three lay on the ground, dead.**

 **"No," he whispered, collapsing to his knees, "No,no,no," he turned to the silent girl with wide horror-filled eyes. "Why are you showing me this?" He whispered.**

"So you understand," she told him softly, " watch, it isn't done yet."

He tried to look away, but found himself unable to as the scene changed once again.

He began to shake his head wordlessly when a familiar house appeared. A dark haired body was crumpled in the front yard. Several people surrounded the house, and almost simultaneously several torches were thrown.

The scene changed abruptly to the inside of the house. He saw the mother, little Memory, and her brother, who was holding the trembling girl tightly. Their mom was talking to them rapidly when the torches went through the windows and exploded, shaking the entire house.

"Mommy!" He heard Memory scream in panic.

When the smoke cleared he saw Robyn holding her tightly, stopping her from running to their mother who was laying buried beneath a large piece of the ceiling.

"Robyn,get out of here,now! Before the house collapses!" Their mother ordered, "take care of your sister," she finished in a voice breathy from pain.

"No! We need to wait for Daddy, he'll save us," the little girl cried, struggling to get out of her brother's arms.

He saw the woman smile at her two children and say something. He watched as the little boy nodded, picked his hysterical sister up, and jump through the open section of the wall onto the grass below. Moments later the house collapses with a loud groaning sound.

"Mommy! Memory screamed, struggling wildly but futily against her brother's grip as she tried to get back to the house.

" Memory! We need to run! " Robyn shouted, grabbing her hand tightly as he dragged her away from their fallen home.

The scene changed and Inoichi felt his heart stop. Memory was on the ground, screaming hysterically as she clung to her brother. Seeing the knife sticking from his back, Inoichi realized the boy was dead. A man, lookingannoyed, knocked the little girl unconscious before checking the boy for a pulse. Finding none, he swore softly before picking up the little girl and carelesly slinging her over his shoulder.

The scene stopped and the girl turned to him. Although her voice was steady, he could see the anguish and pain in her eyes.

"I am going to fast forward through these next memories as much as I am able to do. I do not wish to go through it again." She told him.

What he witnessed next would haunt him for the rest of his life.

He saw her awaken, locked in a filthy cage smaller than she was tall and shorter. The scene changed

She was on a table, strapped down. He could feel her fear as a man in a red splattered lab coat leaned over her, a scalpel in his hand. As the scene faded he heard the man speak.

"Day 17, test subject AZr0093, pain endurance,"

The scene changed again. She was back in that cage, nearly unconscious. She was bleeding to death. She tried to turn over and he heard something crack. She tried to scream but choked on blood instead. The scene changed as her breath rasped out horribly.

"Test subject AZr0093, test was a success. It has inherited the immortality gene from its successors." He heard.

He watched, horrified, as scene after scene flew by, each one worse than the other.

Finally they slowed and a new one started. It showed her, still covered in blood and bruises, looking emaciated, being carried very carefully by a pale man with long black hair. He squinted, wondering who it was that had rescued her.

The man turned around as if sensing he was being watched, and Inoichi gasped.

Satisfied they were now safe, Orochimaru broke into a run.

The scene faded and Inoichi turned to the girl.

"Wait! Why were you with him?" He asked.

She shrugged. "He'd caught wind of a group of so called scientists who were trying to replicate the curse mark seal. He didn't appreciate someone stealing his work, so he went to investigate. It's a good thing he did. They'd gotten something horribly wrong. He got us out of that place and began looking for a way to reseal it without killing us in the process. We asked him at some point why he had saved us and he told us it was because we were too fascinating to destroy. But I think Chibi got to him, she seems to have that effect on people," she said with a faint smile.

It took several months, but he finally managed to seal it the best he could. We were still unstable, as our mind and soul were nearly broken. We had to be contained and restrained at all times. But one night, after he's come to visit us in the cell, he never came back. We were trapped in there for a few weeks until they came, planning to destroy the base. Instead of killing me, they saved me and took us in." She said as a memory started again.

Inoichi watched with growing disbelief as he watched how each member interacted with the little girl.

He saw everyone trying desperately to save her when she first arrived. A lady she called Konah, smiling down at her in amusement and affection. A man with vivid orange hair, purple eyes, and several piercings holding her awkwardly, looking at her with a vaguely bemused, amused, and affectionate expression while she ran her small fingers through his hair, messing it up entirely. He saw a man with an orange mask holding her close, rocking back and forth while she whimpered and shook. A blonde haired teenager with smoky blue eyes patting his bed with exasperated affection before she scrambled up beside him,cuddling into his side with a sigh, feeling safer than she has in a long time. A white haired man tossing her high into the air and catching her as she giggles in pure delight. A red haired teenager using chairs threads to move puppets as he told her a story. She laughed and clapped her hands, causing him to give a faint smile.

Inoichi's eyes widened as a memory containing Itachi appeared next. He and the white haired man were sitting on a bed with the little girl sprawled across their laps. They seemed to be planning something. The white haired man said something that caused the girl to break down laughing. He saw Itachi's face relax as he chuckled as well.

The scene changed to show a very tall and very large man who had blue skin lifting the little girl up into the air to set her on his shoulders as he walked down a dimly lit hall. She hung onto his hair and babbled to him contently, smiling habefore

Then the scenes began to change rapidly, showing the entire group together, relaxed and happy. He watched all of them laying down in a living room in a big doggie pile, the little girl in the middle, already sound asleep.

He watched the party they'd given her and all the gifts she's been given.

The scene changed again to show the day of her capture when they'd thrown her another party. He felt how happy she was and how much she loved everyone. Then their ninja came and thee feelings changed to fear and panic. He watched, feeling guilty rise as they ran with her, knocking her unconscious every time she would reawakan.

He was silent as the memory ended and the room became dark once again.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked finally in a soft voice.

It was silent for several long seconds before she sighed, the sound echoing in the room.

"I'd like you to just release us, although I don't have much hope for that. For now, try to contact Pein using Chibi's necklace. It has a tracker in it, but can only be removed by her, so you will need to earn her trust." She told him.

He nodded hesitantly, "I think I can do that," he said before bowing," Also, I want to apologize for how I and this village have treated you, " he finished.

"Just see if you can find a way to get us back home," she told him.

"I'll try, but it's going to be difficult to convince the elders and council," he told her seriously.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something," she told him before doing a series of hand signals.

He blinked as she began to fade away. His arms flew up to protect his head when the floor suddenly dropped out from beneath him and he began to fall.


	4. Chapter 12 part 1

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, makes me so happy. To clear up some confusion for my new readers on the wonky chapter labels; this is actually my new account since my old email address was a school one that was shut down at the end of the school year. Me, being lazy, didn't feel like copy and pasting nine chapters separately sooo I combined the first nine. That being said, enjoy this next chapter, please review, and feel free to ask questions if you have any.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Chapter 12 part 1**

 **His eyes opened with a gasp and the sound of frantic shouting. He looked around in confusion, wondering why everyone looked so panicked. Looking down he realized he'd partially collapsed over the little girl. With a soft groan he pushed himself up and away. He took a step back and nearly collapsed as his knees buckled. Tsunadae and Ibiki caught him and lowered him to the floor.**

 **"What the hell happened?" Tsunadae demanded, crouching down beside him, running a quick examination with concern.**

 **"What do you mean? How long was I under?" Inoichi asked.**

 **"You were completely unresponsive for nearly two hours. You only moved twice, the first as if you'd been hit, and the second time you collapsed!" She told him, stress making her voice go harsher.**

 **"I need to speak with you and Ibiki, separately. It's very important. But I can promise that this child is of no threat to us, not at the moment." He told her, glancing up and seeing Danzo watching him closely.**

 **Danzo's eye narrowed in annoyance. Tsunadae looked unsure but helped him to his feet before ordering the Anbu to bring the still unconscious child to her office.**

 **"Hai," the ninja said, releasing the child and disappearing.**

 **"Homage, I think it would be wise if I accompany you in your meeting," Danzo said, starting forward.**

 **"No. You are dismissed," Tsunadae said.**

 **" but..." He started.**

 **"You are dismissed, that is an order!" Tsunadae said, beginning to sound angry.**

 **He gritted his teeth but bowed once and left.**

 **Inoichi and Ibiki followed behind their Hokage silently as she headed to her office. Once they were inside Tsunadae put a sound barrier up, then turned to Inoichi.**

 **"Alright. We are alone, now start explaining, please," she ordered, adding on the please as an afterthought.**

 **He nodded and began to tell them of his experience in her mind. By the time he was finished, both Ibiki and Tsunadae were staring at him in disbelief. They turned to look at the still unconscious little girl.**

 **"You mean to tell me that she has an alter ego or something?" Tsunadae asked, sounding doubtful.**

 **"Not exactly, she seems to be her own person. When I've encountered alter ego's in the past they are like a ghost, or a shadow. They are usually also a sign of some type of mental illness, but she's as real as you and me. When she struck out at me, it felt like a real blow, it hurt. I also started to bleed there, which isn't supposed to be possible." He told her before continuing thoughtfully, "Normally alter ego's are malicious in general, both to others and their counterpart. But she wasn't, if anything, I'd say she protects this little girl," he finished.**

 **"You were bleeding?" Tsunadae asked, narrowing her eyes, "Where, show me" she ordered.**

 **He sighed but obeyed. Lifting his shirt he looked down, then stared, flabbergasted. Three raised welts spread down the length of his torso, starting from his shoulder and ending by his hip.**

 **"Woah," he muttered.**

 **"I agree," Tsunadae said, "Does it hurt?" She asked him, bending over to examine the marks.**

 **"No, I don't even feel them. I thought it was just a mental injury, not one that would actually affect my physical body." Inoichi answered.**

 **"Interesting," Tsunadae muttered, standing once again.**

 **The three adults were silent for a few seconds until Inoichi suddenly remembered the last thing the girl had told him. Curious if she was really being honest, he went to where she was laying. Crouching down beside the couch, he brushed her long hair away from her neck. He stared at the beautiful collar necklace in awe.**

 **"What are you doing?" Tsunadae asked him, following him, Ibiki close behind.**

 **"Testing something," he responded.**

 **Reaching out he traced the band, searching for a latch or a seam. He found none, so he decided to see if he could break it, but wasn't able to unless he wanted to behead the child. The necklace seemed impossible to remove, just like she'd told him.**

 **"What in the world are you doing?" Tsunadae asked, bewildered.**

 **"She told me that her necklace could be used to contact Pain, whoever that is. But she also said that only she could remove it, apparently she was telling the truth." He told her, standing up.**

 **Frowning, she crouched down next to investigate he he was talking about herself. She gasped a little when she saw the ornate piece of jewelry, knowing it would have cost a fortune to buy. She frowned again, puzzled by the name on the necklace.**

 **"Didn't you call her Memory? Why does this say Chibi?" She asked him, looking up.**

 **"The girl I talked to was Memory. She referred to this girl as Chibi as well. I assume that is her name, or at least, the name she goes by now." He told her.**

 **She nodded, then went back to examining the collar, trying to figure out how to open it.**

 **She leaned in close to study it better when the little girl's eyes opened.**


	5. Chapter 12 part 2

**Hey everyone... This is part 2 of chapter 12. I didn't want that chapter to be so short, but it was a good stopping point. Sooooo, yeah. Hope you enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **Chapter 12 part 2**

Tsunadae had a moment to see a pair of beautiful aquamarine eyes before the little girl shot up so quickly her head collided with Tsunadae's, who fell back on her butt. She sat there for a moment, rubbing her forehead with a groan. A sound made her look up to see the little girl pressed as hard as she could into the back of the couch. She was making pitiful whimpering noices.

She sighed, feeling guilty, knowing she was a part of the reason behind her fear. "Oi, gaki, calm down, you're fine," she tried to reassure her.

When her words didn't seem to be having any effect, she sighed again, this time out of frustration. She had just started to reach out to pull her forward when her window suddenly flew open and a familiar head of blonde hair peered through at her, grinning cheerfully.

Hey!" He greeted, hopping into the room.

The three other ninja in the room sweatdropped.

"You didn't lock the window?" Inoichi asked mildly.

"Gaki, you're supposed to use the door, that's the reason it's there," Tsunadae said, looking exasperated.

"I did try, it was locked," he said, shrugging.

"That's usually a sign that you aren't supposed to come in!" She shouted at him, hitting him on the head.

"Ouch!" He helped, stepping back and rubbing the spot.

"Oof!" He huffed, being pushed back when something ran into him.

He glanced down, startled to see a small child with long silver hair clinging to him tightly.

"Oi! Who are you?" He asked, pulling on her arms gently, trying to get her to release him.

"Noooo! Nonono!" She wailed hysterically, lunging forward violently and wrapping her arms around him even tighter.

He flinched, surprised, and let his arms fall to his sides.

"Um, baachan, who is this? And why is she hugging me?" He asked, looking up at her helplessly.

The three adults were staring at him in shock. Tsunadae shook herself and smirked at the clueless boy.

"Actually, I'm glad you're here, Naruto." She told him.

"Eh, why?" He asked, sounding curious.

"Because, I have a mission for you. But it's a very difficult one, do you think you're up to it?" She asked him, tacking on a serious expression.

He instantly grinned confidently. "You know it!" He exclaimed, then paused, "umm, what is it?" He asked after a moment.

"You are to take care of this child and guard as well as protect her," Tsunadae ordered, grinning when he spluttered at her in shock.

"What?! What do you mean!?" He yelped, staring at the Hokage in shock.

"Are you not qualified?" Tsunadae asked, purposely baiting him, "if you aren't, then she will have to be brought to the jail because she cannot be allowed to roam around," she finished.

"Are you kidding? Of course I can handle the mission! Just watch!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically, grabbing the little girl and jumping out the window again.

The three adults sweatdropped. "That's all he heard?" Tsunadae asked.

"How long before he realizes what he agreed to?" Ibiki asked, sounding a little amused.

"I'd say right about now," she answered. The three snickered when they heard a yelp that sounded suspiciously like Naruto.

"Wait little girl!" They heard him shout a few moments later he gave a shout of victory followed by a bowl of pain.

"Ha, got you!"

"Shit! That hurts, let go you psycho!"

They burst into laughter. "I'll tell Naruto more about his mission tomorrow, serves him right for coming in uninvited." Tsunadae said, grinning in a slightly evil way.

Inoichi shook his head, "that poor boy isn't going to last the night," he muttered, not sounding concerned in the slightest.

Meanwhile Naruto was busy trying to dislodge an irate Chibi from his hand where she'd sunk her sharp teeth into the skin.

"Oi! Come on, let go!" He shouted again, shaking his arm.

She just growled at him. He sighed, suddenly giving up. He slumped to the ground and sprawled out on the ground on his back.

"Ugh, I don't even anymore," he groaned, "I'm so tired. Just wake me up when you've finished eating my hand, Kay?" He said, looking at her briefly before closing his eyes.

He lay there for several minutes before the little girl stopped growling. After a few minutes he felt her teeth begin to relax. He stayed still, not wanting to alarm or startle her. After several minutes he felt her release his hand. It was silent for so long he finally cracked open one eye to check if she was still there. He had enough time to see her sitting there, looking tense and uncertain, before he closed his eye again. He was half asleep when he felt a small body snuggling up against his side.

"Warm," he heard her murmur softly as a small grin spread across his face.

He lay still and felt her breaths even out and deepen as she fell asleep. Eventually the warm sun lulled him to sleep as well.


	6. Chapter 13

**hello! Here's these next chapter, hope you enjoy it. Sorry it's taken so long, I started a new story sooo.. Yeah, was a bit caught up on that. Please review and tell me what you think, it makes me happy:-D thanks!**

 **Don't own any but Chibi...**

 **Chapter 13**

"Naruto? What are you doing?"

Naruto groaned as he was pulled away from his lovely dream and into the harshness that was reality. He cracked open an eye to see Shikamaru looking down at him in bored confusion. He yawned before shrugging and giving his friend a small grin.

"Well, I was sleeping..." He drawled, still drowsy.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "In the middle of the street?" He asked.

"Yup!" Naruto confirmed, nodding cheerfully.

"..." Shikamaru just stared at him before asking in a cautious tone, "why?"

"Cuz I was tired, and she wouldn't let go of my hand," Naruto explained vaguely.

"Who?" Shikamaru asked with a sigh.

"This little troublemaker, " Naruto said as he sat up slowly, uncurling his arms as he did so.

Shikamaru stared at the sleeping toddler curled into his side before looking back at his friend with a disapproving frown.

"You aren't supposed to take things that don't belong to you," he scolded.

"Wah!? Noo! Tsunadae told me I'm supposed to take care of her!" Naruto Cris, looking horrified.

"Lady Tsunadae? What is she thinking?" Shikamaru asked, sounding startled.

"Oi! What do mean by that?! I can take care of a little kid!" Naruto exclaimed, sounding offended.

"You were forbidden to take any babysitting missions," Shikamaru said dryly.

"That was a long time ago!" Naruto exclaimed defensively, blushing in embarrassment as he remembered the horrible mission.

Shikamaru just chuckled softly and crouched down to get a better look at the sleeping girl curled into his blonde haired friend. He couldn't see much, just that she was small, had long golden hair with silver streaks through it, ninja clothes, a tail...

His eyes flew back to the tail curled around her waist loosely.

"Naruto, did you do this?" He asked, looking up, unamused.

"What?" Naruto asked, sounding clueless.

Shikamaru gestured at the tail. "The tail," he said.

Naruto peered over to see what his friend was talking about. His eyes widened when he saw the tail.

"Whoa! That's awesome! It looks so real!" He exclaimed as he reached over the girl who was somehow still asleep.. He brushed his fi her on it and frowned. "Huh, feels real too," he said. Without warning, his hand tightened and he gave a sharp yank.

The little girl came awake with a screech of pain and immediately sank her teeth deep into Naruto's arm. He yelled in pain and shook his arm frantically.

"Dammit! Again with the biting! Let go you cannibal!" He shouted.

Shikamaru watched in amusement before reaching forward slowly to feel the authentic looking ears that were pinned back in aggression.

Chibi was growling, enraged, as she attempted to chew off the blonde boy's arm, her poor tail still throbbing when she felt someone touch her ears. She released Naruto's arm and turned around quickly. Seeing an unfamiliar boy looking at her curiously.

Shikamaru reached out to touch her hair, ignoring Naruto's warning, when she lunged forward, snarling. Sharp teeth clacked together centimeters from his throat as Naruto grabbed her and yanked her back. Shikamaru sat, wide eyed, watching as Naruto struggled to control the girl. He watched as his friend tried to keep her from getting to his throat, arms beginning to get shredded by sharp claws.

"Naruto!" Tsunadae shouted, alarmed, seeing his struggle.

"Get her off!" He ground out desperately.

Tsunadae grabbed the girl by the shoulders and jerked, using her moment of surprise to drag her off him and pin her to the ground. She lifted one hand, preparing to knock her unconscious when Naruto grabbed her hand. She opened her mouth to yell at him when he shook his head silently.

Crouching down in front of her by the little girl's head he laid his hand on her head gently.

"I remember you," he murmured, "what are you doing here?" He continued.

"What did they call you again? " he asked aloud, looking a bit frustrated as he struggled to remember. His eyes brightened when he remembered. "Chibi! That was it!" He exclaimed.

Chibi stilled at hearing her name. Naruto kept talking, helping her come back to herself until she became aware of a weight crushing her back. Whimpering, she shifted, trying to alleviate it.

Tsunadae made a noise of warning and pressed harder. Chibi whimpered again but stopped moving.

"You're hurting her!" Naruto exclaimed, "let up a little!"

"She attacked you and Shikamaru, she is dangerous," Tsunadae argued, not budging.

"Actually, that was my fault. I frightened her, although Naruto warned me not too," Shikamaru said, looking embarrassed. "She reacted like a trapped animal would, I suppose," he finished, shrugging.

"If she was dangerous, really dangerous, we wouldn't have been able to calm her. She's just really distrustful, and really really scared. You can't blame her for that." Naruto added looking uncharacteristically serious.

Tsunadae hesitated, sighed, then stood up slowly. As soon as her weight left Chibi's back, the little girl threw herself at Naruto with a little sob. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she bawled into his shirt.

Tsunadae felt guilty as she watched Naruto pat her comfortingly on the back, trying to calm the nearly hysterical child down. She remembered what Inoichi had said about gaining her trust and wanted to hit herself.

"Come by later, I have a few matters regarding Chibi that I need to discuss with you." Tsunadae said as she backed up slowly, noticing the distrustful eyes watching her.

Naruto, noticing as well, nodded and flashed her a bright grin.

"You got it! Ummm, just me or Chibi too?" He said, then asked after a second.

"You'll need to bring her as well," Tsunadae said, sounding apologetic as Naruto cringed.

"OK," he said, not looking nearly as happy. Tsunadae nodded and disappeared.

"Well..." Naruto said awkwardly, looking between the girl in his lap and his friend. "Now what? I have no idea how to take care of a kid," he added, sounding worried.

Shikamaru chuckled as he stood. "Come on, let's find the girls, they'll help." He said, offering the blonde a hand.

Naruto reached for his hand but stopped when Chibi shifted uneasily and growled halfheartedly.

"Chill kiddo, he's my friend," Naruto scolded gently. She calmed and allowed him to grab the other's hand, only watching him suspiciously as Shikamaru grasped his hand firmly and hauled him up. Shikamaru chuckled when Chibi clung stubbornly to Naruto, refusing to move or let go. She blinked at the sound and peered at him uncertainly.

"Little monkey," he chuckled and quickly ruffled her hair before stepping out of clawing distance. Sure enough she growled and swiped at him. But her attempt was half-hearted and he realized she was pouting when she reached up and tried to flatten it with a little frown.

Naruto snickered at her action as well. When Chibi looked up at him curiously he said "princess?" Teasingly.

He was surprised when her eyes filled with tears and she looked down silently.

"What's wrong?!" He asked, alarmed. When she didn't answer he set her down and knelt down in front of her.

"What'd I say?" He asked gently.

She was silent for so long he finally put a hand beneath her chin and lifted her face up. He nearly gasped at the pain in her eyes.

"Kami, what's wrong Chibi?" He whispered.

"I-i wanna go home." She whispered sniffling as she began to cry harder.

Naruto wrapped her in a tight hug as she fell apart, crying as though her heart was breaking. He looked up at Shikamaru and saw the same helplessness he was feeling reflected in the other's eyes.


	7. Chapter 14

**Hi! Sorry for the late update. I don't have any excuse, so I'll just get on it**

 **Don't own any but Chibi, please review! Makes me happy!**

 **Chapter 15**

Naruto carefully picked the crying child up and got to his feet.

"Im gonna take her back to my apartment. Can you tell the girls to meet there a little later?" He asked Shikamaru.

His friend nodded and Naruto walked off after thanking him.

Reaching his home, Naruto balanced a sleeping Chibi in his one arm while struggling to get his key out with the other. Finally managing to knock the door he went inside and closed it behind him. He padded through the tiny kitchen into the living room and placed the little girl on the couch. He sat down and tugged her shoes off before covering her with an old blanket. He watched sadly as she whimpered and curled into a ball, still asleep.

Straightening quickly he caught the faint but familiar voice of his teammate, Ino, and Shikamaru. Getting up and approaching the door slowly he waited until they were right outside before opening it.

Sakura had her hand poised to knock and a startled look on her face. Naruto shushed her, looking over his shoulder worriedly. Chibi shifted but stayed asleep. He beckoned them in and shut the door softly.

Sakura and Ino started when they caught sight of the little girl on the couch.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked her teammate in a whisper.

"Tsunadae has me taking care of her as a mission. But that's not important, look at her, doesn't she seem familiar?" Naruto explained dismissively before stating his question intently.

Sakura studied the girl closely before it clicked and she gasped.

"The akatsuki's child?" She exclaimed, forgetting to keep her voice down in her shock.

"Shh!" Naruto hissed frantically, looking back at Chibi in time to see her jerk in shock and her eyes fly open.

Her frightened gaze landed on the three unfamiliar people and she began to shake.

"Shit!" Naruto swore softly as he hurried towards her. Sitting down beside her he cautiously patted her head to get her attention and calm her down.

Much to his surprise she looked up at him, whimpered, and climbed on his lap, burying her head in his chest.

He smoothed her hair gently, looking concerned and a bit uncomfortable.

"Um...why, its ok?" He tried to say comfortingly.

"Sorry Naruto. I was trying to warn her, she wasn't listening though," Shikamaru said quietly, watching the frightened girl in sympathy.

"" its OK. Just, everyone sit down, please?" Naruto said tiredly.

Once everyone was seated, the girls turned to him with expectant looks.

"Soo, what's going on?" Sakura asked after a minute.

"Apparently they managed to capture her. Tsunadae hasn't explained anything, but she wants me to take care of her for now," Naruto explained.

"You mean they managed to separate her from the Akatsuki's?! That's not going to go over well." Sakura exclaimed in worried shock, eyes wide.

Ino, who'd been silent finally spoke up.

"What do you mean?" She asked her friend.

"They guard her all the time, I'm not sure if she's like a pet to them or what, but those freaks keep a close eye on her," sakura explained carelessly, not noticing how Chibi tensed at every cruel word said.

"No! Dey LOVES me! I hates you people! Wanna go home! Hate you!" She suddenly screamed struggling in Naruto's grasp, ears pinned back in anger even as tears filled her eyes.

Ino immediately glared at the shocked pinkette who was staring at the little girl silently and stood up. She approached the two on the couch carefully.

"Uh Ino? Not sure its a good idea to come over here now," Naruto grunted, struggling to keep his grip on Chibi.

She ignored him and knelt down in front of the couch. She hesitantly brushed xa gentle hand over the little girl's hair in comfort.

When teary eyes looked up at her cautiously her heart broke and melted at the same time.

"You really love them, don't you sweetie?" She murmured sadly.

"I wanna go home," Chibi whimpered in response.

"We'll do our best OK? But you gotta trust us," Naruto said firmly.

Chibi didn't answer but slipped out of Naruto's loosened grip and padded silently into the other room, shutting the door behind her.

Ino immediately turned on Sakura, "what is wrong with you?!" She snapped angrily.

"What?" Sakura asked, looking defensive.

"She's just a little girl. How could you say something so cruel?" Ino asked.

"I don't think what I said was inappropriate at all," sakura said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

. "Bad people are still capable of love you know." Naruto said softly.

Sakura glanced at him and was surprised at the soft look of disappointment on his face as he looked at her.

"Whatever, I'm leaving. You're all being stupid, she's the enemy!" Sakura snapped, standing up and storming to the door.

Outside the apartment, Sakura glanced up and paused when she saw Chibi. The little girl was curled up in the corner of Naruto's balcony, watching the people below rushing around. Their eyes met and Sakura was taken aback at the sadness that filled her eyes. She shook her head and started walking again, turning away from the apartment.

Back inside Naruto finished explaining his request to Ino who nodded willingly. "Also, give Sakura some time. I'm sure the come around," Naruto said to Ino who agreed reluctantly.

"Come on Shikamaru, you're helping," Ino ordered, dragging the mildly protesting boy out behind her.

Naruto walked over to his bedroom door and hesitated before knocking softly. Hearing no answer he opened the door and stepped into the dark room. Realizing his balcony door was open, he crossed the room and stood in the doorway. Looking down at her small form he felt pity and guilt well up inside him.

"You okay?" He asked quietly, sitting next to her.

"I dunno. It's confusing, being heya, cuz eveyone is mean, except you an few othas. I thought this was good village, but my home nica. Dey trust me, but heya dey try to hurt me. I don't get it at all," she confessed quietly.

Naruto couldn't think of anything to say, so he just looked out over the village as well. He started when she scooted over and cuddled into him, curling up and resting her head in his lap.

He sat quietly, watching as night began to fall on his village. It was silent for several minutes until Chibi began whimpering in her sleep. His heart aches when he heard her whimper pitifully to not leave her alone again.

Making up his mind, he carefully maneuvered the restless girl into his arms and walked into his bedroom. Laying her down again, he pulled the blanket around her and whispered ,"be back soon," to her before leaving his apartment.

He made his way to the Hokage's tower and ran up the side, not wanting to wait to talk to his leader. Reaching her window he tapped it to get her attention. She started, then glared at him in annoyance. Walking to the window she opened it and let him in.

"I have a door, brat," she stated in annoyance.

"I want to talk to you about Chibi," Naruto said bluntly, going straight to the point.

"Who?" Tsunadae asked, confused.

"The little girl I'm taking care of," he said.

"On, what is it?" She asked.

"I'm worried about her. We need to give her back to the Akatsuki," he said seriously.

"Where'd this come from?" Tsunadae asked, surprised.

"I've been with her the whole day. She's completely miserable here," he insisted.

"Naruto, she's just a child. She'll forget about them eventually. Besides it isn't that easy," Tsunadae said, shaking her head.

"Why not?! You're the Hokage aren't you?" He csnapped, angry.

"It's more than that. There are rules even I have to follow!" She shouted, feeling defensive.

"But, we have to, we have to!" He shouted back, his voice breaking on the last word as tears filled his eyes.

"What's the matter for real, gaki?" She asked gently.

"I have this horrible feeling that she's going to die if she stays here. She seems hollow, empty. It's worrying me. I don't want her to die. Their going to come for her, and I don't want to face the combined strength of nine or more pissed off s-rank criminals out for our blood in our village!" Naruto exclaimed, distressed.

Before Tsunadae had a chance to answer there was frantic knocking on the door. She went over and opened it revealing a worried medic nin.

"What?" She asked.

"You're needed at the hospital. We have a girl who we think is under a gengjutsu. But she's severely injured as well," she explained quickly.

"You think?" Tsunadae questioned.

"She's unconscious and won't wake up. She fell off the balcony of an apartment three floors up," she answered.

Naruto felt his heart stop. "What apartments?" He asked.

The nin told him and he raced out the door without a word.

"Well, she's stable for now," Tsunadae said two hours later as the green light faded from her hands.

"This is my fault, I shouldn't have left her alone," Naruto whispered. He was sitting in a chair next to the hospital bed where Chibi was still unconscious.

"It was an accident. It is not your fault," Tsunadae said firmly.

"I shouldn't have left! She sleep walked off the edge of my balcony!" Naruto exclaimed, "how is that even possible?!" He shouted, holding his head.

"Naruto..." Tsunadae started.

"Can you explain how she managed to fall thirty feet straight down, and break her arm, ankle, and sprain her wrist all without waking up? And why hasn't she woken up yet? She's not under a gengjutsu, you said that yourself. Can you explain that to me?!" He shouted, distressed.

Tsunadae closed her mouth and shook her head. "No gaki, I can't," she admitted softly.

Naruto slumped and turned away.

The room was silent was a few minutes until Tsunadae sighed and ruffled his hair once.

"Get some rest, I'll be back tomorrow to check on her," she said.

Naruto didn't respond and she sighed once more as she left.

Naruto settled into the chair, moving around until he was comfortable. Looking at the pale, still child in the hospital bed he whispered, "please wake up,"


	8. Chapter 15

**hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter. Just want to say thanks to everyone who favorites, read, followed, and especially reviewed so far! It makes me happy when I see how many enjoy this story. I think I'm nearing the end of this story, but depending on reviews, I am thinking of writing a sequel. Let me know what you think either way!**

 **Remember, I only own Chibi, regardless of what the Akatsuki think=).**

 **Chapter 16**

three days had passed and Chibi still hadn't awakened. Naruto sat by her bedside, watching over the small girl in worry and guilt.

"Naruto, you need to get some rest." Tsunade said, entering the darkened room.

She checked the still girl's vitals, sighing at the lack of change.

"why won't she wake up? You said yourself that physically she was fine," Naruto asked, looking at the woman he considered a grandmother/mother.

She sighed. "I don't know, her body is fine, and her brain waves are steady. She's just asleep. she could wake up any time." she responded.

"Why don't you go home and rest?" she continued, taking in his exhausted face.

"No, I'm not leaving until she wakes up," he said, shaking his head stubbornly.

"Why?! I don't understand why you feel so guilty. I understand the guilt a bit because i put you in charge of her. But you hardly know her." Tsunade exclaimed, throwing her hands up in agitation.

"I met her once, when Kakashi sensei, Sakura, and I were on our last mission. She was really sick, I think. I remember how terrified she was of us, and how when those Akatsuki guys came, she calmed down instantly. She trusts them. Before I had to leave a few days ago, she was talking to me, she thinks we're the bad ones, did you know that?" he said quietly, looking up at her.

Tsunade flinched at the look of pain in the brilliant blue eyes looking into hers. She opened her mouth to respond when a shift on the bed drew the two conscious occupants of the room attention.

Chibi was squirming in the bed, an unhappy frown on her face. She whimpered as she twisted again.

Naruto was on his feet, leaning over her in an instant.

"Chibi?" he asked hesitantly.

He received no answer apart from another whimper, this one bordering on pain.

Tsunade nudged him out of the way, hands already glowing as she ran a diagnostic. Her eyebrows scrunched in worry.

"What the hell?" she muttered.

"What?!" he asked urgently.

"She's dreaming. But I sense a massive amount of chakra beginning to gather," she explained.

She yelped and jerked her hand back, just in time when Chibi's eyes flew open, glowing amber. Razor sharp teeth snapped at the hand. Eyes of a wild animal looked at them as she flipped onto all four limbs, snarling threateningly.

"What the ever loving hell is going on!" Tsunade shrieked, more surprised than worried.

"this happened last time too," Naruto whispered, beginning to edge back slowly.

"What are you talking about?" Tsunade asked, noticing his worried expression.

"First time we met, she nearly tore Kakashi sensei's throat out. She's incredibly strong in this form, he couldn't pin her for long. The only way she calmed was when the Akatsuki guys came," he said, a sick feeling welling inside him.

"Oh shit. Shitshitshit," Tsunade said, staring at the still snarling girl? thing? on the bed.

Naruto stepped forward slowly, gesturing for the blonde woman to move back.

she stepped back, then started when Naruto slowly stepped in front of her. By his tense stance, she realized he was showing the creature on the bed he would protect her.

"Damnit brat! I don't need your protection," she growled.

"Just be quiet and let me try something," he pleaded quietly.

When she remained silent behind him, he slowly stepped forward and sank down so he was lower than the bed.

"Chibi, can you hear me?" he asked quietly, extending a hand and placing it on the edge of the bed.

Amber eyes watched him with suspicion, but at her name, a drop of humanity seemed to slide through her gaze. The snarls slowly stopped and she sat back slowly, cocking her head at him. A crunching, slurpyish sound filled the air as bones seemed to move beneath her skin and fur was sucked back inside her. When the change ended, the girl was crouching in front of them with calm amber eyes, ears cocked and tail swaying slowly.

"Chibi?" he asked, hopeful.

she looked at him for several moments before she slowly shook her head. she opened her mouth and after a few coughs and failed attempts answered.

"No, she's asleep right now. I am Memory. Where the hell am I, who are you, and where is my pack?" she asked, voice clear and several years more mature than the voice he'd heard before.

'Huh?" Naruto asked, feeling lost.

"What now?!" Tsunade asked, exasperated, as she pushed in front of the puzzled boy.

"my name is Tsunade. I am the leader of the village you are in, Konoha," she said to the girl.

She turned her gaze to Tsunade and nodded before repeating her last question.

"Pack?" Tsunade repeated, furrowing her eyebrows.

"the humans i was with. Where are they?" Memory asked, narrowing her amber eyes.

"The Akatsuki?" Tsunade asked, surprised. when the girl nodded stiffly she responded, "you were rescued from them. they are a dangerous group of criminals," she responded, resisting the urge to wince when anger filled the girl's eyes and she snarled.

"you need to give us back! we don't care what they are, they're our pack and we need them!" she exclaimed.

"I'm trying, but the council sees you as a perfect hostage," Tsunade said, frustration coloring her voice.

Naruto looked at her sharply when he heard her. He hadn't known that.

"Maybe if youd listened, you would have remembered me telling you that," tsunade said, seeing his look.

"You need to give us back, we'll die without them," the girl said insistently.

"What do you mean you'll die?" Naruto asked, sounding distressed.

'We imprinted on them, separated, we will lose consciousness and eventually waste away. The only reason we haven't yet is because I can still sense them very faintly through our bond." she explained.

'Why would you do something like that?!" naruto exclaimed.

"We've been through hell and alone for a very long time. when they took us in and gave us a place to belong, we decided we didn't ever want to be alone again," she explained, sounding unregretful.

Her eyes began flickering between the color Naruto was familiar with and amber and she began to collapse again.

"We're falling again. i don't think I'll be able to wake us again. Please give us back, I beg you," she said before the amber faded completely and she collapsed against the pillows unconscious once again.

They stared down at the girl for several long moments before naruto spoke up.

"I'm going to go to them and help them get her back." he said, not looking up.

"That's stupid and suicidal! they're after you, and you just want to give yourself up?" Tsunade exclaimed.

"I think they'd put Chibi's life before capturing me," he said.

"You're willing to bet your life on that?!" Tsunade asked in disbelief.

He nodded and looked at her, determination shining in his eyes.

"If they care about her a fraction of what I think they do, ten she deserves to be with them. Besides, it's either they want her back and are willing to make a trade, or they don't care and they'll end up destroying the world a little sooner." he said with a shrug.

Tsunade's eye twitched. "That doesn't inspire any confidence in me, brat," she growled.

Naruto's eyes widened after he thought about what he'd said. "I didn't mean it like that!" he cried, waving his hands.

"Fine brat. I'm trusting your instincts here. Please don't make me regret that. i'll give you two weeks to find them and convince them. If anyone can do it, it'll be you," she said.

naruto grinned at her and gave her a quick salute, bounding to the window and jumping out.

"Thanks granny!" he called over his shoulder, heading to his apartment to pack a bag for his journey.

"Don't thank me until you come back alive," she muttered.


End file.
